Dancer in the Dark
by Akira Mikurenai
Summary: The Gazette, AU, Aoi x Uruha L'un est photographe, l'autre est danseur étoile. Leurs chemins se croisent, s'entremêlent et deviennent inextricablement liés. Mais ils vont devoir affronter leurs propres peurs pour pouvoir s'aimer... Terminée
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Akira  
**Titre:** Dancer in the dark  
**Groupe :** The GazettE  
**Couple :** Aoi x Ruwa  
**Rating :** [G  
**Genre :** AU --' un peu mélodramatique quand même…  
**Disclaimer :** Ils ne m'appartiennent pas Le titre est soi le titre d'une chanson de The Rasmus soit le titre du film de Björk XD en tout cas je trouve qu'il collait bien donc voilà XD  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Bon ça devait être un one shot mais finalement c'est plus simple si je la coupe en morceau XD donc y aura au moins trois chapitre…  
**Chapitres :** 1/3 je pense…

**Dancer in the Dark  
Partie 1**

La scène est noire lorsque la musique débute. L'un après l'autre, tous les instruments commencent à jouer. Les notes s'enchaînent, s'accumulent, sont de plus en plus forte et soudain, une lumière apparaît.  
_Il_ Apparaît alors, magnifique. Sa tenue bleu foncé fait ressortir la blancheur de son visage et ses cheveux, simplement attaché, ne font que renforcé sa pâleur irréelle.  
Assis seul sur cette scène, il semble perdu. Pourtant, aucun de ses bras levés au dessus de sa tête ne tremble. Finalement il se lève, gracieux, magnifique sur le rythme de cette musique au violon. Un pas, deux pas. Les pointes tendues et les bras levé, les jambes soudain fléchies pour un saut, réception et pirouette.  
Ses mouvements fluides semblent faire naître la musique, comme si c'était la fine texture de ses vêtements qui, vibrant dans l'air crée par ses arabesques, engendrait cette mélodie aux multiples sonorités. Les violons et leurs complaintes semblaient le faire s'envoler, si bien que personne dans cette salle n'aurait été étonné de lui voir poussé des ailes.  
Un ange. Oui, il était un ange, dansant sous les yeux impies de l'armée de démon que nous sommes, nous repaissant de sa beauté et de sa magnificence auxquelles nous n'aurons jamais droit.  
Son regard se promène, semblant regarder mais ses yeux sont vides.  
Ange déchu, parfaitement au fait de sa perfection et qui l'utilise pour ne pas sombrer. Comme s'il cherchait à se raccroché à tout ce qui l'éloigne de nous, qui lui montre qu'il est différent.  
Et il danse, fait courber son corps, le tord pour mieux le mettre en valeur, nous éblouir. Et nous pauvres humain devant cet ange, nous ne pouvons que le désiré, nous ne savons faire que ça. Nous ne méritons que ça de lui, en avoir plus serait entaché cette pureté et alors nous n'aurions plus de raison de l'admirer.

Donc nous le regardons, petite étoile dans ce ciel d'encre faisant son possible pour briller, occultant son aspect éphémère, même si quelque part, cette fragilité ne fait qu'augmenté sa perfection.  
D'autres danseurs on rejoint mais à vrai dire, nous ne les voyons même pas. Ils ne sont là que pour mettre encore plus en valeur son apparence parfaite, son corps si finement formé qui pourrait aussi bien paraître homme que femme. Son visage fin, ses prunelles d'obsidienne qui se posent parfois sur l'un de nous, faisant semblant de nous voir.  
La musique s'arrête un instant, puis reprend. Et ses yeux se posent sur moi.  
Je crois qu'il me voit, ou plutôt je me plais à le croire car je sais très bien que ses yeux sont aveugle, bien trop occupé par sa propre personne pour voir quelque chose d'autre que lui, et encore moins quelqu'un comme moi. Pourtant son regard me semble fixé sur moi. Je me sens mal à l'aise, et soudain, le noir complet.  
Le ballet se termine, la danse prend fin, le rêve aussi. Mes yeux le cherchent, lui, forme noire invisible sur cette scène ou plus aucune lumière n'est allumée.  
Les projecteurs se rallument et tous avancent vers le bord de la scène pour un salut final. Est-ce mon imagination ou son regard est il en train de me cherché ?  
Son visage parfait se tourne vers moi à l'instant ou le noir se fait et l'on entend les pas léger des danseurs courir sur la scène pour retrouver leur loge. La lumière se fait dans la salle, et tous se lève, encore éblouit par le spectacle éclatant de ta jeune beauté.  
Je regagne la sortie, tremblant légèrement sous le froid que je sens venir de l'extérieur, ou peut être est ce le souvenir de ton regard caressant ma peau qui me fait cet effet la. A vrai dire je ne saurais en être sûr.

Dehors, à quelques pas, un fleuriste est encore ouvert malgré l'heure tardive. J'hésite un instant puis finalement, profitant d'un instant de faiblesse ou peut être de folie, j'entre à l'intérieure et y achète quelques roses. Je les agrémente d'un petit mot, si simple pour une personne telle que toi qu'il m'en paraît ridicule. Quelques mots tracés de ma plus belle écriture et qui j'espère, peut être un peu naïvement je l'admet, te toucheront toi, cet homme que j'admire.  
Quelques pas vers la sortie des artistes où je confie les fleurs à un vigile, lui priant de les lui donner.  
L'homme me regarde un instant, étonné, comme si la perspective qu'un homme puisse admiré quelqu'un comme toi lui paraissait impossible, voire immorale. Sans aucun mot je m'éloigne, tandis que lui entre, sûrement pour lui remettre mon présent.

Je rentre chez moi.

Ce soir j'ai aperçut une infime partie du paradis, et je donnerais tout pour la revoir, ne serais ce qu'une seule fois. Mais les démons ne vont pas au paradis, il ne font que l'admiré de loin.  
Je ne ferais jamais parti de son monde, je suis bien trop sale et impur pour cela.  
Et quand bien même je le pourrais, je ne le ferais pas, de peur d'entacher sa pureté.  
C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endors, rêvant déjà à la prochaine fois que j'admirerais son corps le temps d'un ballet éphémère.  
La lumière est éteinte partout autour de moi. Le seul projecteur me montre moi, et moi seule. Tous on le regard planté sur mon corps, mon visage, cherchant la moindre faute, le moindre détail qui romprait le charme du ballet.  
Ils ne veulent que me faire tomber de ce piédestal branlant sur lequel j'ai eu tant de mal à monter. Mais ils n'y parviendront pas, parce que je vais être parfait, non pas parce que je le veux, mais parce que je le dois.

OoO

La musique a débutée, et moi je danse, petite poupée que l'on manipule, à qui l'on fait faire mille et une cabrioles pour amuser la galerie. Ne voyez vous pas les fils qui pendent du plafond pour attaché mes bras et mes jambes ? Ne voyez vous pas le chef d'orchestre, marionnettiste virtuose qui parvient à me faire faire ce que bon lui semble ?  
Je sais ce que vous pensez. Pourquoi continué si j'ai perdu la foie ? Pourquoi danser si je n'aime plus ça ?  
Parce que c'est la seule chose que je sais faire. Danser est mon unique raison de vivre, c'est la seule chose qui me donne l'envie de vivre. Mais surtout, parce que je n'ai pas le choix.  
On m'a promis de faire de moi une star, une étoile brillante, unique et in détrônable…et tant que je n'aurais pas atteint ce but, je ne pourrais pas arrêter. Parce que mon orgueil me l'interdit, mais surtout parce que mon contrat m'en empêche.  
Alors je danse. Je me raccroche à la seule chose qui me fait encore vivre, regardant de loin tout ces gens qui m'admirent, me flattent, qui finalement ne voient que ce qu'il veulent bien voir et ce que je veux bien leur montrer.  
Je suis affreux, je suis la plus horrible personne du monde. Je hais les seules personnes qui m'aiment, ou plutôt croient m'aimer et je ne fais rien pour arranger cela.  
Pourtant je ne me plains pas de cette situation. C'est moi et moi seul qui l'ai souhaité, je l'ai voulu et j'ai moi-même crée la cage dorée ou je suis enfermé.  
Je laisse mon regard se promené sur la foule amassée devant moi. Ils me regardent fixement. Je sais que je les hypnotisent, mon corps à sur eux l'effet de la pire des drogues. Je sais très bien qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux, hommes et femmes confondue, donneraient tout ce qu'ils ont de plus cher pour m'avoir dans leur lit. Mais aucun ne me toucheront et cela, ils le savent bien.  
De nouveau la lumière se fait sur le publique et alors, mon regard croise le sien.

Lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois. A vrai dire, je crois que les fois ou il n'est pas venu à l'un de mes ballet se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.  
Je le vois mal, mais ce que je vois fait battre mon cœur plus fort de manière incompréhensible.  
Son regard posé sur moi est différent, doux. Il ne m'admire pas, il me caresse de ses yeux comme le ferait un amant. Il me met mal à l'aise, mais spectacle après spectacle, je ne peut m'empécher de le chercher, de tenter d'attiré ce regard que je connais maintenant par cœur.  
Si je ne dois connaître que cela de lui, autant que je le connaisse parfaitement. Je pourrais le décrire, le dessiné. Ses yeux sont doux et son regard enjôleur. Malgré tout, un sentiment de bien être m'envahit lorsque je le sens sur moi. Nombre de fois au début, les frissons qu'il me provoquait manquait de me faire rater un enchaînement. A présent, il me donne la force de sauter plus haut, de tourner plus longtemps.  
Je ne danse pas pour moi, ni pour ceux qui me payent. Non, je danse pour lui, pour donner du plaisir à ces yeux que finalement je désir.  
Dévore moi du regard, défait moi de cette perfection. Peut être que toi, tu parviendras à percer cette carapace froide, à me voir tel que je ne veux pas me montrer.  
Ne me lâche pas des yeux une seule seconde. Je le refuse. Admire moi car c'est grâce à toi je le sais, que je deviendrais l'étoile la plus brillante du firmament.  
Je me sens stupide car je crois que je l'aime ce bel inconnu. Je ne connais de lui que son regard, mais il m'a suffit pour succomber à son charme.  
J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que le spectacle est fini.  
Je ne veux pas, je veux danser encore, pour qu'il me regarde…  
Nous revenons sur scène. Moi au centre, étoile au milieu des poussières. Je le cherche et le voit une dernière fois. Et cette fois, il est temps de retourner dans les loges.  
Je m'attarde et vois les lumières se rallumer, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le voir que quelqu'un m'attrape pour me félicité, flattant mon ego déjà d'une taille respectable de louanges que je n'entend même pas.  
Je ne pense qu'a lui, ses yeux que j'ai cru deviner doré, et ses cheveux, apparus durant une fraction de seconde répondant comme un échos à ce regard que je connais si bien. J'arrive tant bien que mal à arriver jusqu'à ma loge ou enfin plus aucun bruit ne vient me déranger.

Plus que la musique, j'aime le silence. Comme me l'a dit tant de fois ma mère, 'la parole est d'argent mais le silence est d'or '. Je n'ai jamais été une personne très bavarde, et c'est peut être pour cela que ce rôle d'étoile froide et distante du reste du monde me convient si bien.  
Je m'assoie sur le siége molletonné devant ma coiffeuse et commence doucement à passer un coton imbibé de démaquillant sur mon visage.  
Je n'ai jamais aimer cela, a-t-on vraiment besoin de tout cela pour devenir une star ? Oui, bien sûr, sinon comme cacher ce qui fait de nous des humains ?  
Car le premier pas vers la célébrité, c'est d'accepter de renier sa part d'humanité pour ensuite devenir un dieu. Car n'est ce pas ce que nous sommes pour ceux qui nous admirent? Si, bien entendu. Ils ont besoin de se sentir dominé pour vivre, et c'est nous qu'ils choisissent pour dicté leur vie.  
Nous nous coupons les cheveux, alors tous font pareil. Nous nous maquillons différemment, alors tous le font aussi. Nous nous jèterions d'un pont et certain en ferait de même.  
L'humanité est stupide, et nous sommes à sa tête…  
J'en suis la de mes pensées lorsque l'on frappe à ma porte. Un mot suffit, pourquoi user ma voix pour quelqu'un envers qui je n'ai aucun intérêt ?  
Il entre. C'est un homme en costume noir que je reconnaît comme étant un vigile. Il porte à la main un bouquet de rose d'un rouge profond. Un regard étonné, il s'explique.

« On me l'a donner en me demandant de vous l'offrir. »

Je me lève gracieusement et m'approche, intrigué. Jamais je n'ai reçut de fleure avant aujourd'hui, pas même de lui. Je m'empare du bouquet d'un mouvement brusque et voit qu'il y a une carte. Mes yeux s'agrandissent en lisant les mots tracés sur ce morceau de papier légèrement glacé. J'en tremblerais presque mais par bonheur, je sais encore me contrôler. Je me contente donc de demander :

« Qui ?  
- Un homme assez jeune, blond…. »

Je n'ajoute rien, il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Je congédie l'homme en noir d'un mouvement de main et retourne m'asseoir, sans pouvoir quitté des yeux ces fleurs qu'_il_ m'a offertes…  
Il m'a offert des fleurs…à moi et à moi seul. Il m'a même écrit une carte. Peut être a-t-il vu que je le regardait ?  
Je me sens comme un adolescent lors de ses premiers émois, à tel point que je m'en sens plus ridicule qu'autre chose.  
Tremblant légèrement, j'ouvre le morceau de papier brillant une nouvelle fois et lis les quelques lignes qu'il contient. Lisant, relisant encore et encore…

Je ne me lasse pas des mots marqués sur ce simple morceau de papier. Je me nourrit de son écriture soignée, mes yeux glissent sur les courbes, s'arrêtent sur certains mots. Son écriture est douce, peut être sa voix l'est elle aussi ? J'arrive à la fin, les mots se sont égrenés trop vite à mon goût. Et soudain je réalise, la signature.  
D'un mouvement brusque, mon regard se précipite vers la fin. Je retiens mon souffle.  
Déception ou désespoir, je ne sais pas vraiment vers quel sentiment me tourné. Est-ce un oubli de sa part ou bien veut il me torturé ?  
Pas de signature, juste quelques mots bien inutile. 'De votre plus grand admirateur'  
Ces mots m'achèvent, me tuent, j'en pleurerais presque.  
Le bouquet tombe et je me baisse pour le ramasser .Je refuse qu'il s'abîme il est mon seul lien avec cet homme si étrange…si différent des gens que je côtoie habituellement.  
Les minutes passent et je sort finalement de la semi léthargie dans laquelle je m'étais enfoncé. De léger coup frappé à la porte et une voix qui m'appelle, me dit qu'il est bientôt temps de partir, que mon chauffeur m'attend.  
Je finis de me changer en vitesse et rejoins ce qui me sert d'appartement, une simple coquille vide, un peu comme moi…

Fin du chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Akira  
**Titre:** Dancer in the dark  
**Groupe :** The GazettE  
**Couple :** Aoi x Ruwa  
**Rating :** [G  
**Genre :** AU --' un peu mélodramatique quand même…  
**Disclaimer :** Ils ne m'appartiennent pas Le titre est soi le titre d'une chanson de The Rasmus soit le titre du film de Björk XD en tout cas je trouve qu'il collait bien donc voilà XD  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Bon ça devait être un one shot mais finalement c'est plus simple si je la coupe en morceau XD donc y aura au moins trois chapitre…  
**Chapitres :** 2/3 je pense…

**Dancer in the Dark  
Partie 2 **

C'était il y a déjà plusieurs jours, et pourtant le souvenir de son corps sous la brute lumière des projecteurs me poursuit toujours. Mais aujourd'hui je dois penser à autre chose, je dois penser à mon travail, à ces photographies de cet inconnu que je dois prendre. Finalement je ne sais pas si je n'ai pas répondu à cette annonce parce qu'elle me faisait penser à lui. Une 'étoile montante'. Non toi tu ne montes plus, tu as déjà atteint le sommet. Le sommet du firmament et le sommet de mon cœur. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'espère que ce soit toi qui bouge sous ces lumières cru, toi à qui je demande de prendre telle ou telle pose. Je veux être ton marionnettiste, et que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi.  
Oui, mais ça, je n'en ai pas le droit.  
Même si cette étoile s'avère être toi, je dois me contenter de te regarder froidement au travers de cet appareil. Ne pas laisser mes sentiments transparaître. De toute façon je ne te connais pas, et toi non plus, alors comment quelque chose pourrait être possible entre nous ? Ce rêve dans lequel tu m'appartiens n'est qu'une utopie, un songe inaccessible que je ne fais que frôlé du doigt sans jamais réellement le toucher.  
Je dois me ressaisir et aller à studio ou je découvrirais cette soit disant étoile à qui je dois tiré le portrait. Elle ne doit pas t'arriver à la cheville mais dés fois, on ne choisit pas et j'ai besoin d'argent.

Je sort de chez moi et me dirige vers le studio ou les photos vont être prise. Mon matériel à été amené la veille, c'est donc mains dans les poches que je marche dans ce dédale de rue et de boulevard que forme la capitale. Partout, des affiches de ce spectacle dans lequel tu à tant briller, avec ton visage et ton regard vide qui fixe les passants. Je soupir. Tu me suis partout, comme si tu me surveillais et ton regard quelque part me rassure je crois. .. C'est idiot mais en un sens j'ai l'impression que tu veilles sur moi de loin.  
Décidément, je ne change pas. Je dis toujours que je vais t'oublier, penser à autre chose…faire ma vie quelque part, avec quelqu'un mais à chaque fois tu reviens, comme si finalement tu refusais que je parte…  
Et moi je te parle dans mes pensées alors que tu ne m'entends pas et que tu ne m'entendras jamais. J'en pleurerais presque mais je sais que je ne le dois pas, que de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien.

Je n'ai jamais compris comme on pouvait tomber amoureux d'une star avant que cela ne m'arrive.

En fait, on ne tombe pas amoureux d'une star…on l'admire et peu à peu les sentiments se transforment, se modifient jusqu'à en devenir un sentiment proche de l'amour.  
Non, on n'aime pas une star. On aime ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'inaccessibilité que l'on ressent lorsqu'on la voit.  
On n'aime pas une star, on aime se compliquer la vie. Mais finalement sans ces complications perpétuelles, la vie ne serait plus la vie. Aimer quelque chose d'inaccessible, c'est certes ce donné un but que l'on atteindra jamais mais finalement, à chaque pas que l'on fait, on tente de s'en approché, et peut être un jour y arrivera t'on ?  
Non, on n'aime pas une star. On aime la personne qu'il y a derrière cette image de perfection, cette personne qu'on aimerait connaître, découvrir, pour enfin pouvoir la comprendre et dire que c'est pour cela qu'on l'aime. Pour ce qu'elle est et pas pour ce qu'elle paraît être. Mais cela peu de personne peuvent le comprendre.  
Alors, on essaye de l'approcher. Mais qui peut arrivé à toucher une étoile ?

Je lève la tête et me rend compte que je suis arrivé devant le studio. J'entre, tend ma carte de photographe à la jeune femme assise derrière son bureau qui m'indique l'endroit ou je dois me rendre. Une fois entré dans la salle ou les éclairages ont déjà été installés. Je commence à préparer mon matériel. Un homme entre, Il me regarde d'un air professionnel et m'indique qu'il est le manageur de l' « étoile ». Sans attendre, j'entre dans le vif du sujet. Je n'ai jamais aimé les longues discussions à bâton rompu.

« Comment souhaitez vous que les photos soient prises ?  
- Assez simplement, nous ne voulons pas de fioritures. Du noir et blanc, beaucoup de contraste et cela suffira. Nous comptons sur votre savoir faire pour relever la beauté du modèle.  
- Bien, je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. »

L'homme ressort, m'indiquant rapidement qu'ils arriveront avec le modèle d'ici à dix minutes. J'ai tout le temps de préparer mon matériel. J'installe les projecteurs, règle la lumière. Place l'appareil sur son chevalet, installe la pellicule. Je n'ai jamais aimé travailler au numérique, j'aime la matière, travailler moi-même l'image, la voir se révéler sous mes yeux lorsque je les développe. On m'a déjà dit que c'était une façon de faire ringarde et une perte d'argent et de temps. C'est vrai, j'use beaucoup de pellicules pour peu de photos prises au final, mais je ne ressens pas le même plaisir.  
Et il faut tout de même avouer que l'on n'obtient pas le même résultat avec un appareil argentique et un appareil numérique.  
La porte s'ouvre et sans me retourner je lance :

« Prenez place s'il vous plait, j'ai presque terminé. »

J'entends les pas léger de cette personne que je dois prendre en photo, des pas léger de danseur. Attrapant les dernières pellicules je me retourne et les pose à coté de mon appareil avant de levé les yeux vers…toi.  
Je reste figé, ne réalisant pas que c'est toi, bel est bien toi qui est assis sur cette estrade recouverte de tissus d'un banc immaculé, le regard baissé vers le sol comme si tu songeais à quelque chose.

Je reste debout, là, à te regarder. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux faire d'autre. Ah si, je dois te prendre en photo, toi qui jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes je n'aurais pas même oser rêver rencontrer. Toutes les bonnes résolutions que j'avais prises auparavant s'envolèrent comme de la poussière à mesure que mes yeux parcouraient ton corps. Suis-je dans un rêve ? Si c'est le cas alors je veux y rester pour toujours. Tu relèves la tête et ton regard se pose sur moi. Ta voix sort alors doucement d'entre tes lèvres comme un mélodie apaisante…

« Ne devrions nous pas commencer ? »

Ta voix…j'ai tant de fois rêver l'entendre que maintenant que c'est fait, je crois que je pourrais l'écouté pour toujours. Je sursaute légèrement lorsque le sens de tes paroles atteint mon cerveau. Oui, bien sur, toi me voir ne t'apporte rien, après tout, il y a encore quelques minutes tu ne s'avais même pas que j'existais. Je ne suis qu'une formalité sur ton planning chargé.  
Je m'approche, priant pour que ma voix ne tremble pas.

« Oui, vous avez raison… »

Dois je t'appeler par ton nom de scène ? En ais je seulement le droit ?...  
La séance photo commence. Seconde après seconde, j'imprime la marque de ton corps sur la froide pellicule recouverte d'argent, pour l'y graver à jamais, la garder en mémoire. En même temps que mon appareil photo, mes yeux s'imprègne de ton corps, de ses formes, de tout ce qui le rend unique. Je m'abreuve de toi, même si je n'en ai pas le droit…  
Je n'ai même pas besoin de te dire quoi que ce soit, un simple regard que nous échangeons, et tu comprends ce que j'attends de toi. Peut être est ce notre professionnalisme qui nous permet d'entretenir une telle connexion, ou peut être est ce autre chose…mais espérer une chose pareil est douloureux pour mon pauvre cœur.  
Egoïstement, je profite de cet instant où tu es seul face à moi, ou rien ni personne ne se place entre nous, même si je sais pertinemment qu'il ne se passera rien. Tu es comme entouré d'un cocon protecteur pour m'empêcher d'approcher.  
J'ai honte. Comment puis je ne serais-ce qu'oser poser mes yeux de démon sur toi, si pur. J'ai vu des choses qu'on ne devrait jamais voir des choses dont je ne suis pas fier, même si finalement je n'ai pas eu le choix. Non je ne devrais pas…  
J'ai vu le sang s'échappant des corps meurtris par la guerre, des entrailles déversées sur le sol en des arabesques aussi compliquées que celle que forment tes mouvements lorsque tu danses sur scène. J'ai vu des corps violés, violentés, des corps se tordant devant des caméras, trempés de sueur et d'autres substances dont je ne voudrais même pas connaître le nom. J'ai vu des choses dont tu ne connais même pas l'existence pauvre ange, des choses que je ne souhaite à personne de vivre. Je vis dans un monde emplie de guerre et de pornographie, un mode de rouge et de noir, tandis que toi ton monde est blanc. Pur. Comme toi.

Je suis un photographe, j'accepte les missions que l'on me demande de faire. Pas parce que j'aime voir ces horreurs, mais parce que j'ai besoin d'argent. Je suis quelqu'un de misérable, qui étale au monde des horreurs pour vivre.  
Tu vois, je ne suis pas pur, je ne suis pas un artiste. Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible, quelqu'un d'affreux qui ne mérite même pas de posé  
les yeux sur toi.  
Tu lèves les yeux sur moi, alors que je suis bloqué derrière mon appareil photo. Ton regard est interrogatif, je sais que tu me demandes que qui se passe.  
Un long silence et finalement j'annonce que l'on fait une pause. Après tout il y a presque une heure que nous avons commencé et ma gorge est sèche. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers la sortie pour aller aux toilettes. J'ai senti son regard me suivre, ses prunelles noires me brûlaient presque la peau sous leurs caresses. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, je crois que quelques larmes se sont perdues sur mes joues car mes yeux me brûlent…mais en fait je n'en suis pas sûr. Je m'essuies le visage et me force à respirer normalement. J'ai besoin de fumer.

Je me dirige donc vers l'extérieur. Arrivé devant le bâtiment, je sors mon paquet de cigarette de ma poche et cherche mon briquet. Plusieurs secondes passent sans que je ne le trouve. Désespéré je soupir, j'ai du l'oublier sur la table à la maison.

« Vous chercher du feu ? »

Je sursaute et me retourne pour le voir me tendre son propre briquet. Je ne sais pas si je peux le prendre…Il a du voir que j'hésitait car c'est finalement lui qui prend l'initiative d'allumer la cigarette que je tiens entre mes lèvres closes. Il me sourit et range l'objet dans une de ses poches.  
Il se passe un long moment où je fais semblant d'être à l'aise. Je tente d'être naturel mais comment faire pour réfléchir correctement lorsque l'on touche son rêve du doigt ?  
Lui, il fume tranquillement à coté de moi, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il fixe un point au loin devant lui, comme s'il rêvait à quelque chose. Je tourne la tête pour regarder ou son regard est fixé et voit que juste en face de nous se trouve un fleuriste.  
Ironie du sort ? Sur le devant de la boutique se trouvent des fleurs, des roses d'un rouge profond, exactement les même que celles que je lui ai offerte après le spectacle.  
T'en souviens tu de ces quelques fleurs ? Ou bien ont-elles rejoint la catégorie des souvenirs inutiles… ?  
Tu soupir. Que t'arrive t'il ? Un souvenir désagréable ? Ou autre chose ?...peut être devrais je dire quelque chose… J'hésite et finalement c'est toi qui parles le premier.

« Ces fleurs sont tellement belles… »

Oui, sûrement aussi belles que toi, et pourtant même elles semblent bien fade lorsque tu es là.  
J'aimerais tant lui dire une phrase comme celle la. Mais je ne dois pas, donc je me contente de la penser, laissant mon regard lui caresser le visage avec douceur.

« C'est vrai…  
- On m'en a offert un bouquet à mon dernier spectacle…c'était la première fois… »

Ais je bien entendu ? Mon visage qui s'était tourné vers le ciel revint vers toi vers ton visage qui affiche à présent une mine contrariée. Je le connaît par cœur ce visage parfait, j'arrive à deviner ses sentiments au premier regard, mais cela viens peut être de mon métier. De l'ennuie, de la déception aussi, et de la contrariété.  
J'hésite et finalement me lève. Te voir triste me fend le cœur. Je me dirige d'un pas qui doit te sembler assuré, mais qui est bien loin de l'être, vers la petite boutique. Je sens ton regard étonné dans mon dos, plus que jamais sentir tes yeux posés sur moi me transpercent le cœur.  
Je sais que je fais la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie mais je crois que si je ne le fais pas maintenant je m'en voudrais à jamais.  
J'ai réussit à m'approcher de mon étoile, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à m'y brûler les ailes.  
J'entre dans la boutique et y achète un des bouquets. Des roses rouges, encore. Les fleurs symboles de l'amour et de la couleur de la passion…Et de la mort aussi, la mort de mon cœur qui je n'en doute pas ne sortira pas indemne de cette histoire.  
Tu vas le broyer petite étoile, car un démon amoureux d'un ange ne peut pas survivre bien longtemps dans un mode tel que celui dans lequel nous vivons.

Comprendras tu le message caché derrière elles ? Une partie de moi espère que oui, une autre espère que non. Je demande une carte et y note quelques mots sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut être que ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure m'a donné assez d'espoir pour que j'ose espérer que tu me reconnaîtras en cette personne qui t'a offert des fleurs ?  
Je ressort et retourne prés de lui qui fixe maintenant le sol. Quelques pas, j'hésite un peu et finalement arrive à coté de lui, tout tremblant. Pourvu qu'il ne lève pas les yeux sur moi pour l'instant, je lui paraîtrais parfaitement ridicule.  
Mais après tout je le suis depuis que j'ai décidé que je l'approcherais, depuis que j'ai compris que je l'aimais, lui que je ne connaissais pas.  
Sans un mot je lui tends le bouquet qui à coté de lui me semble tellement moins beau.  
Il le prend et me fait un petit sourire. Il rougit, ses yeux prennent des reflets étonnés. Il approche son doux visage des fleurs et respire doucement leur parfum suave. Il n'a pas encore vu la petite carte que j'ai demander d'ajouter. Ah si, ses yeux ce sont posés dessus.  
Debout à coté de lui, j'attends le verdict. J'ai l'impression d'être un malade qui attend d'avoir la réponse du médecin sur la maladie qui l'atteint.  
Tes doigts se sont refermés sur cette fragile feuille de papier et mon cœur à faillit s'arrêter. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu tiens ma vie entre tes doigts si fin et délicats.  
Tu l'ouvres et mon cœur bat plus fort. Tes yeux naviguent sur les mots que j'ai tracé de ma plus belle écriture, et à chacun d'eux, ma respiration se fait plus difficile tant j'ai la gorge serré.  
Et enfin tu arrives à la fin. Tes yeux s'agrandissent en lisant mes dernières lignes.

Tu ne comprends pas ? Je comprends, ce doit être dur d'apprendre qu'une poussière comme moi puisse t'aimer. Dit moi juste que c'est impossible mais s'il te plait ne piétine pas trop mon cœur, il est déjà si fragile…

Les secondes passent et tu ne dis rien. Tu ne trouves pas les mots pour me mettre face à l'impossible. N'hésite pas, de toute façon, quel que soit la manière dont tu les diras, il seront dur à entendre, mais ne te gène pas, je me suis préparé à cela depuis la première fois ou je t'ai vu sur scène.  
J'avais espéré un jour toucher ta froide beauté. Je me suis approché, j'ai presque réussit à la frôlé et je t'ai regardé jusqu'à ce que mes yeux en deviennent aveugle, incapable de voir autre chose que toi.  
Tu as relevé la tête et tu me regardes. Je crois que tes yeux brillent, pourquoi ? Nos regards se croisent et je vois avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'horreur une larme dévalé ta joue pâle  
Je n'ai pas le temps de réalisé quoi que ce soit que tu t'éloigne en murmurant quelque chose que je ne comprend pas, ou ne veux pas comprendre, je ne sais même plus en fait.  
Avant que je ne puisse prononcé le moindre mot, mais en fait je ne sais même pas si j'aurais pu dire quoi que ce soir, je te vois partir en courant.

Je crois que cela ce nomme de la panique et je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais y succomber toi aussi. Je tombe sur le sol et te regarde partir, je regarde ton corps devenir de plus en plus petit.  
Je vois flou, je crois que je pleure. Et cette douleur ? Ah oui…ce doit être mon cœur qui agonise…

OoO

C'était il y a plusieurs jours. Chaque secondes, minutes, heures, puis jours qui se sont écoulées depuis le moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur ces mots écris de la main de cet homme  
Je l'ai imaginé de milles façons différentes, toutes plus belles et impossible les unes que les autres. Pourtant quels que soient ces images que je me fais de lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elles sont bien loin de la réalité. Mais là encore, même s'il est différent, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, si je le rencontre un jour je l'aimerais tout de même, simplement parce que je l'aime déjà.

Aimer….voila quelque chose de bien étrange. Je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé jusqu'à maintenant, du moins je ne me rappelle pas avoir ressentit ces sensations que l'on décrit dans les livres…jusqu'à maintenant.  
Les jours qui sont passés on été si interminable. Ses regards me manquent. Mais après tout, je ne connais que cela de lui, et son écriture. J'imagine ses mains, des mains d'artiste. Il n'écrit pas ces mots, il les dessine. Je les imagine traçant ces lettres que me sont destiné, je les imagine caressant ma peau, dessinant des lettres sur mon corps comme il le ferait sur du papier…  
Je soupir et regarde ma montre. Je n'ai rien écouté de ce que le manageur me disait. Je crois qu'il me parle de ces photos que je dois faire pour je ne sais plus quelle raison. Il me parle de ce photographe qu'on lui a conseiller et qui est très bon paraît il.  
Je rêve, j'imagine que ce photographe est lui, mais de toute façon même s'il l'était, comment le reconnaîtrais-je ?  
Je ne connais de lui que des choses bien abstraite, peu reconnaissable…  
Le manager me quitte, me laissant me préparer. Je regarde dans la penderie devant moi. Tous les vêtements sont noirs ou blanc. J'en déduis que cela sera le thème de la séance photo. Je choisis quelque chose qui ressemble plus à une toge qu'a une robe ainsi posée sur le cintre et je me change. En fait, c'est une robe un peu étrange…serrée jusqu'à la taille, tandis que les manches et le drapé sont tellement larges que j'ai un peu l'impression de me perdre dedans.  
Le manageur frappe de nouveau à la porte et entre en s'exclamant un 'tu es parfait !' dont je me serais bien passé.

Je me force à sourire et m'assoie pour me maquiller. Un trait de khôl, un peu de fard à paupières, quelques touches de fond de teint pour masquer les cernes qui on fait leur apparition sous mes yeux depuis que je ne dors plus.  
Je me regarde tandis que Kai-san se place derrière moi.

« Tu es parfait Aoi.  
- A force que tu me le répètes je vais finir par le savoir. »

Mon ton est froid. Je soupir et l'ombre de cet homme qui me hante me revient. Mon regard ce perd dans le vide et Kai semble s'en rendre compte. Il sait bien ce que j'ai, il est le seul à qui je peux parler, à qui je peux raconter ce genre de chose. Il est mon ami avant d'être mon manageur, et c'est le seul avec qui je me permets une certaine proximité. Il ne me fera pas mal, et je le sais.  
Je sens ses mains se resserrer sur mes épaules.

« Tu pense encore à lui ?  
- Oui… »

C'est à son tour de soupirer. Je sais que cette obsession pour cet homme que je n'ai jamais vraiment vu le gêne, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne parviens pas à contrôler ce sentiment que je ne comprends pas totalement.  
Je me lève, un peu brusquement je crois car je vois Kai-san sursauter.  
Je m'excuse doucement et attend qu'il me mène au studio ou l'on doit prendre ces photos. Nous traversons quelques couloirs durant lesquels il me parle mais ou je n'écoute encore pas et me fait entrer dans une pièce en me disant que lui n'assisterais pas au photoshoot car il avait encore beaucoup de papier à remplir pour le prochain ballet.  
J'entre. Tout est noir dans la pièce à l'exception de la petite scène drapée de blanc, éclairée par des projecteurs. Une voix s'élève, me demandant d'aller m'installer sous la lumière.  
C'est une voix douce, une voix agréable à écouter même si j'en ai déjà entendu des plus belle lorsque j'étais à l'opéra de Paris il y a quelques mois de cela.  
Je me demande bien à quoi ressemble ce photographe. Je m'assoie et de nouveau, mon esprit par quelque part…J'imagine que cette voix est celle de mon inconnu. Je ne perds pas espoir que ce photographe soit cet homme que j'aime.  
Aimer ? Oui c'est bel et bien de l'amour que je ressens pour lui, même si cela me paraît encore bien étrange.  
Des pas s'approchent, et je lève la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec…un ange…oui un ange…

Je croise son regard et réprime un sursaut. Non, il n'est pas un ange, un ange n'a pas tant de douleur dans les yeux. Pourtant son visage est beau, très beau même, et sa silhouette fine et élancé. Il aurait pus faire mannequin s'il avait voulut. Mais ces yeux, ce regard…il fait froid dans le dos…un ange avec des ailes noires…  
Et pourtant ce regard me dit quelque chose, un regard qui me sonde, ne me regarde pas mais m'admire. Il me fait penser à son regard à lui. Mais il y a quelque chose de différent. Oui, de tellement différent…  
Rompant le contact visuel, je murmure juste assez fort pour qu'il m'entende que nous devrions peut être commencer. Il acquiesce et nous commençons. Sa voix chaude et grave me faire frissonner, elle me met à l'aise et en même temps me stresse un peu.  
Je n'ai jamais aimer faite des photos, les photographes sont toujours les pires dictateurs qui soient, toujours à vous dire de prendre telle ou telle pose, à vous mettre de telle ou telle façon…mais avec lui ce n'est pas pareil, on sens le professionnalisme dans ses gestes, dans ses déplacements. Un regard et je sais ce qu'il veux. Il ne me dit pas ou me placer, il me laisse faire à ma guise, cherchant toujours les meilleurs point de vue pour faire ressortir ce qu'il veut de mes poses.

Les minutes passent, les pellicules s'enchaînent. Nous en sommes déjà à la cinquième au moins, mais à vrai dire j'ai arrêté de compter.  
Je suis couché sur l'estrade, la tête fixé sur le plafond d'un noir d'encre, sur lesquels j'imagine son visage…mais étrangement celui de cet étrange photographe et celle que mon imagination à crée de mon inconnu se mélangent.  
Je n'entends plus les cliquetis de l'appareil photo. J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais fermé un instant pour les protéger de cette lumière crue que les projecteurs déversent sur moi et me relève pour le regarder.  
Son corps semble figé non loin de là, le regard fixé sur moi. La main tenant l'appareil tremble, tandis que les yeux noisettes reflètent de la panique…

De la panique ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je m'appétais à me lever pour m'approcher lorsque sa voix soudain froide et effrayante s'exclama qu'il était l'heure de faire une pause. Il est vrai que un long moment c'était écoulé mais tellement pris par le travail je n'avais pas vu le temps passé.  
Je l'entends poser son appareil avec douceur et sortir en claquant légèrement la porte, me laissant seul dans cette pièce uniquement éclairée par ces deux projecteurs. Quelques instants passent avant que je ne réalise que je suis réellement seul. Je repense alors au début de mon spectacle ou je suis dans une position presque identique, seulement éclairé par ces mêmes lumières froides qu'à l'instant.  
Doucement je me lève, et esquisse quelques pas pour m'approcher de la porte et sortir. Il fait froid dans ce couloir comparé à l'intérieur de cette pièce. Je cours légèrement vers ma loge, tout en retenant ma longue robe pour ne pas me prendre les pieds dedans et attrapa mon long manteau avant de sortir. J'ai besoin de fumer un peu.  
Quelques mètres de couloir en plus et me voilà dehors. Mon regard se promène et tombe sur cette silhouette que j'ai devinée plus que vue dans le noir de cette pièce.  
Oui, décidément, il est réellement taillé comme un mannequin ce beau photographe. Grand et élancé, les jambes moulées dans ce pantalon semblent fines, voire légèrement musclées. Les épaules légèrement carrées, mais qui reste fines et même un peu féminine. Les cheveux long et blond, coulant comme une mer dorée sur son dos.  
Ses longues mains que j'avais vu capable de tant de douceur pour tenir son appareil photo et qui cherchent à présent quelque chose dans ses poches. Il tourne légèrement le visage et vois une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Sans un bruit je m'approche et arrivé à coté de lui, demande :

« Vous chercher du feu ? »

Il sursaute et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de me répondre quoi que ce soit, allume sa cigarette avec un sourire avant de m'en attrapé une et de me l'allumer.  
Aucun mot, le silence s'installe entre nous et je dois dire que j'aime ça. Je n'aime pas quand il y a trop de bruit, sauf quand c'est de la musique. Parler pour ne rien dire m'horripile. Les gens qui veulent discuter de tout et de rien pour combler les silences m'énervent. Lui se tait aussi, je crois qu'il me regarde. Finalement, à force de se promener le long de la place devant laquelle nous sommes, mon regard accroche quelque chose.  
Ces fleurs, je les connaît…oui ce sont les même que celle que j'ai reçut l'autre soir. Les miennes se sont fanées, comme si elles voulaient me rappeler que tout en ce monde est éphémère, tout comme l'espoir que j'ai de voir un jour cet homme…  
Des roses rouge, fleurs de l'amour aux couleurs du sang et de la mort. N'est ce pas paradoxal….  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je ressens le besoin de parler. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas…peut être parce que je sens que lui, tout comme Kai, acceptera d'écouté ce que j'ai à dire ?  
Peut être parce que je sens que lui, ne me jugera pas comme les autres…Je lance un regard vers lui remarque qu'il regarde dans la même direction que moi. Le hasard ? Non je n'y crois plus depuis longtemps. Les mots s'échappent d'entre mes lèvres sans que je puisse réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

« Ces fleurs sont tellement belles… »

N'importe qui d'autre que lui aurait répondu 'pas autant que vous' ou 'elles ne sont que le pâle reflet de votre beauté'. J'y ai eu droit tant de fois que cela ne me fait plus rien. Mais pourtant je crois que si lui il me le disait, je le croirais peut être… Car je sais qu'il me le dirait en tant que photographe amateur de belles choses. Et il faut avouer que je suis une belle chose.  
Je ne suis qu'un objet comme ces fleurs ne sont que des végétaux. Je ne sert qu'à montrer une perfection que d'autres veulent atteindre sans jamais pouvoir l'obtenir, comme ces fleurs sont là pour montrer des sentiments qui ne sont que trop rarement véritable...

« C'est vrai… »

Etonné…oui c'est ce que je suis. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse je l'avoue. Mais finalement ce n'est pas plus mal. Ma voix sort d'entre mes lèvres et je lui raconte, à lui que je ne connais pas, ce cadeau que l'on m'a fait à moi qui ne méritait pas tant. Il ne dit rien mais lorsque les derniers mots sortent d'entre mes lèvres et que je me tourne vers lui, je vois qu'il est comme stupéfié par cette ultime déclaration.  
Non, jamais personne avant cet inconnu ne m'avait offert de fleurs, peut être qu'ils n'avaient pas osé ou autre chose, je ne sais pas.  
Des secondes passent, et je me rends compte qu'il n'est plus à coté de moi. Je tourne la tête pour le voire entrer dans cette petite boutique aux couleurs vive.  
Des questions, beaucoup de question. Qu'est il allé faire ? A-t-il eu une inspiration soudaine pour des photos avec des fleurs ? Ou bien est ce autre chose ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Dois je le rejoindre ? Dois je attendre qu'il revienne ? Plus de question que de réponse.

J'ai l'impression qu'il passe un temps fou dans cette boutique.

Sentiment d'abandon. Je lui ai parlé, il m'a écouté et il est parti, comme tout les autres alors que je lui faisais confiance.  
Non, ressaisit toi Aoi, il est juste parti faire je ne sais pas quoi dans cette boutique. Mais quoi ? Que fait il ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?  
C'est il rappelé qu'il devait acheter des fleurs pour sa petite amie ? Et pourquoi cette idée me gène elle ? Il n'y a pas de raison.  
Le regard plongé sur le sol, je sens lentement mais sûrement les larmes montées. Non je ne dois pas pleurer, et pourquoi je le ferais ? Je ne l'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas, il ne fait que prendre des photos et je ne fais que danser. Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime, d'ailleurs en fait je n'aime personne alors pourquoi lui…  
Non, je ne l'aime pas lui, je crois aimer un inconnu que je n'ai jamais vu.  
Je suis ridicule…

Je sursaute en voyant apparaître des roses rouges devant mes yeux. Leur parfum monte jusqu'à mes narines et leur effluve fait du bien à mon cœur que je sentais se serré un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.  
Je lève la tête et le vois qui me fait un sourire qui semble crispé, comme s'il avait peur de la manière dont je recevrais les fleurs.  
Je compose mon visage d'un sourire qui se veux rassurant et attrape le bouquet pour sentir les fleurs de plus prés. Leur odeur m'envoûte. J'ai toujours aimer l'odeur des roses…surtout depuis ce jour là…  
Je les admire ces fleurs qui ressemblent tellement à celle que l'inconnu m'a offerte… Mon regard se promène à leur surface et tombe sur un carré blanc sur lequel sont inscrit des lettres. J'ouvre si grand les yeux que je m'en fait presque mal. D'un mouvement brusque, j'attrape le mot et le lis. Je me sens pâlir à chaque mot. Ces lettres, cette écriture, ces mots…cette signature…  
Je l'a connaît par cœur, à telle point que je pourrais la refaire trait pour trait. Les mêmes courbes, les mêmes tournures de phrases.

Panique, espoir, panique, amour ? Panique…  
Que dois je faire ? Que dois je dire ?  
Panique.

Je pleure. Je suis devant quelque chose que je n'admettais pas. Rêve et réalité se rejoignent parfois, toujours au moment où on s'y attend le moins. Je n'étais pas prés à le rencontrer aussi tôt, surtout sous ces traits à lui, cet homme que je viens à peine de rencontrer et qui déjà fait battre mon cœur un peu plus, me fait faire des choses dont je n'ai pas l'habitude.  
La larme qui c'est échappée de mon oeil, solitaire, dévale la piste de ma joue jusqu'à tombé dans le ravin formé par mon cou. Je me lève, le regard allant de ces fleurs que j'aime autant que je les déteste à présent jusqu'à cet hommes envers qui mes sentiments on le même mouvement.

Je l'aime ? Non, je n'aime personne…  
Je le déteste ? Non, je ne peux pas.  
Je ne sais plus, tout ce bouscule. Tout va trop vite.  
Les coups de foudre, ça n'existe pas. On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un en ne l'ayant vu qu'une fois, et pourtant…  
On n'aime pas quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas, c'est impossible. Non, je le refuse…  
Et pourtant…

Je cours et à chaque foulée que je fais je sens comme une douleur dans mon cœur. Il se fissure, je crois. Quelque chose de chaud sur mon visage…des larmes je crois…  
Est cela l'amour ? Car si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas prêt à endurer tout cela…

Fin du chapitre


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Akira

**Auteur:** Akira  
**Titre:** Dancer in the dark  
**Groupe :** The GazettE  
**Couple :** Aoi x Ruwa  
**Rating :** G  
**Genre :** AU --' un peu mélodramatique quand même…  
**Disclaimer :** il sont à moi, ils habitent dans mon placard…  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Uruha en tien une couche en espérant que ça finisse bien xD Heureusement que Kai est là xD C'est un POV Uruha…  
**Chapitres :** 3/6 finalement…

**Dancer in the Dark**

**Partie 3 **

Combien de temps suis-je resté assis là sur cette petite place après que tu sois parti, à vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée. Je compte mes larmes, les secondes et le nombre de pas qui me sépare à présent de toi, toi qui était devenu si proche et qui maintenant t'éloigne.

Mais après tout, tu es une étoile. Tes mouvements ne sont pas libres. Tu as une orbite et tu dois la suivre, un chemin pré-tracé que tu n'as d'autre choix que de parcourir, passant toujours aux même endroits, inlassablement.

Mais pourquoi cela devrait être une raison pour broyer mon cœur déjà tellement abîmé par trop de temps passé à t'admirer ? Non, je ne mérite pas cela. En quoi vouloir approcher celui que l'on aime est-il un crime suffisamment odieux pour recevoir une telle peine ?

Cette douleur dans ma poitrine… oui, c'est mon cœur qui me prouve qu'il est encore là, et qu'il bat. Et chaque nouveau battement me transperce la poitrine comme un poignard.

Je t'aime oui. Chaque seconde qui passe ne fait qu'augmenter ce sentiment que ton image à fait naître dans mon cœur.

Non, on n'a pas besoin de connaître une personne pour l'aimer, on a juste besoin de la voir, car son visage est capable de soigner les pires blessures. Sauf que ton visage a disparu, il est partit, remplacé par une fontaine de larmes et une avalanche de pleurs, par une armée de remords et une panique ambiante qui enserre mon cœur comme une cage dont les barreaux se reprocheraient à mesure que le temps passe… jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Et moi je suis là, à genoux au milieu de cette place. Les passants me regardent mais je n'y prête même pas attention. Sur mes joues les larmes ont séché. A quoi cela sert-il de pleurer si tu n'es pas là pour voir mes larmes ? Et même, comment pourraient-elles refléter toute la douleur que je ressens. J'ai mal, si mal que je pourrais en mourir. Malheureusement l'amour n'est pas une maladie mortelle, elle est toute au plus handicapante.

Vois-tu comme mon cœur saigne ? Non, bien sur que tu ne le vois pas, tu as tourné le dos à ce qui fait de toi un humain, à ce qui fait de toi que tu es comme moi, les sentiments que tu aurais pu ressentir, que tu as ressentit en ayant ces fleurs dans les mains, tu t'es retourné devant eux, tu les as snobée comme tu snobes les gens qui t'approchent de trop prêts, qui veulent te toucher. Je sais que quelque chose s'est passé entre nous lorsque tu les as vu…mais finalement peut-être qu'à travers de l'odeur, tu as senti l'odeur de ma décadence. Oui c'est peut être ça, tu as senti au travers de ces fleurs que je t'ai offerte toute l'horreur de mon être, tout ce côté noir de moi que je voulais te cacher, que je croyais avoir enfoui quelque part de manière à ce que tu ne le vois pas, que tu ne vois de moi que cette carapace resplendissante qui aurait pu te plaire. Mais tu m'as percée à jour et ce que tu as vu t'a répugné au point de te faire fuir.

Vois tu comme j'agonise maintenant ? Bien sûr que non tu es trop loin pour le voir. Tu dois bien rire à présent, quelque part. Avoue, tu te moques de moi qui ai voulu te toucher et qui me suis brûlé.

Je suis Icare, j'ai voulu m'approcher du soleil et je m'y suis brûlé les ailes, sauf que mes ailes étaient déjà faite des cendres de l'enfer, de cette enfer où je vie, de cette terre, les restes de cette humanité qui ne mérite pas de vivre, qui devrait payer pour ses atrocités. Toi tu vis dans une bulle, un endroit vide de souffrance, blanc, immaculément blanc. Tes ailes à toi sont aussi blanches que ce monde dans lequel tu vis, ce monde si différent et pourtant si semblable au notre…

Mais finalement comment t'en vouloir ? Tu es un ange, et un ange ne doit pas être sali, il est là pour nous aider, pauvres humains impie à survivre dans ce monde noir et austère.

Finalement si ce monde immaculément blanc était accessible alors il n'y aurait plus de raison de le désirer. Voilà peut-être pourquoi tu as refuser que je t'approche, pourquoi toi, soleil, tu as brûlé mes ailes déjà abîmées. Parce que tu en as l'obligation.

Je soupir. Affalé au milieu de cette place, je me sens comme un enfant qui aurait perdu sa mère dans un supermarché. Je le connais pourtant ce supermarché, j'y suis déjà aller, mais la perte du seul repère que j'avais jusqu'à maintenant m'a chamboulé et je suis comme dans un monde inconnu.

Lorsqu'on a vu la lumière de près, les ténèbres semblent toujours plus sombres.

Et je pleure de nouveau. Je n'arrive qu'à faire que cela, les mots ne s'articulent pas correctement, seul ton nom sort avec les bonnes lettres à aux bons endroits, c'est étrange non ?

C'est étrange : plus on aime quelqu'un plus il est difficile de l'oublier. Car oui je t'aime, c'est bel et bien de l'amour que je ressens pour toi, ton visage, ta peau que j'ai senti une fraction de seconde en te donnant ce bouquet de rose, ce regard que nous avons croisé et qui m'a semblé regarder au plus profond de mon âme. Je me suis senti mis à nu devant toi. Comme un nourrisson devant sa mère, comme une femme devant un homme qui la désire. Je t'ai senti me déshabillé du regard. Je crois que je t'ai plus au début. Et après tu as vu le reste, le sombre, le noir, ce que je ne voulais pas que tu voies mais qui était inévitablement derrière ce que je voulais que tu voies. L'ombre suit toujours la lumière c'est bien connu.

Finalement c'est un peu grâce à moi que tu es là…Je suis la part d'ombre de ta lumière, je suis ce qui fait que tu parais plus lumineux encore jour après jour. Seulement je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas, le nombre de tes fans se compte par centaine, je sais, mais laisse-moi espérer être le seul un instant. Je peux au moins me vanter d'avoir été l'un des rares à te parler face à face. Bien pâle réconfort.

Oui je t'aime. Et au diable ceux qui disent qu'on aime pas quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas. Avant de connaître une personne, il faut bien qu'elle nous soit inconnu. Et il y a toujours eux des fous pour aimer l'inconnu. Je crois que j'en fais partie et c'est peut être pour ça que je suis devenu photographe. J'aurais pu devenir fonctionnaire et rester enfermé dans un bureau, et alors dans ce cas, oui, j'aurais pu dire que je ne t'aimais pas d'un véritable amour, mais du même amour que tous ceux qui vont te voir à l'opéra bouger sur cette scène, applaudir ce pantin que tu deviens pour leur bon plaisir.

Mais j'ai choisit d'être libre moi.

Encore une fois, nous sommes si différents, j'ai choisi d'être libre alors que tu as choisi d'accrocher ta vie à des fils, accroché à des bâtons tenu par des gens qui te manipulent. Je veux être le seul à te manipuler Aoi, le seul et l'unique, je veux que tu m'appartiennes à moi et à moi seul, je veux que tu ne bouges que tu ne respires que tu ne vives que pour et par moi. Mais c'est impossible, te rendre ainsi te rendrais objet de ma volonté or je n'ai ni la prétention ni le droit de te posséder.

Alors à la limite je voudrais posséder ton âme et ton amour, à défaut d'avoir ton corps en son entièreté. Mais là encore, impossible, car être à moi reviendrait à offrir son âme au diable.

Je suis le diable Aoi. Un diable beau, sympathique, mais un diable quand même qui peut te faire grimper encore plus haut que tu n'es comme il peut te faire descendre plus bas que terre, dans cet enfer d'où il sort et où tu n'as jamais mis les pieds.

Rassure-toi, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, j'en suis incapable.

Mais je le pourrais, car tu m'en as fait et la vengeance à toujours un goût délectable sur la langue.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte. Comment puis-je penser oser une chose pareil…

J'ai honte, tellement honte…

Et je pleure encore et les larmes ont un goût salés sur ma peau, sur les lèvres. Elles sont sèches et ma langue qui passe dessus n'arrive pas à les faire redevenir humide. Elles ont le goût salé de la défaite. Je suis sûr que les tiennes doivent avoir le goût de la fraise…

Et je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Je sursaute et mon visage baigné de larmes tombe sur deux longues jambes. Celui à qui elles appartiennent aurait pu faire mannequin j'en suis sûr, croyiez en mon expérience de photographe. Mon regard remonte et finalement c'est le visage de son manageur que je vois. Que me veut-il ? Je suis occupé à me morfondre là, je ne peux pas tout faire.

Mon visage se tourne vers le ciel, il est d'un bleu qui me fait penser à ton nom de scène, belle journée pour mourir de chagrin, le soleil brille et les oiseaux chantent, c'est l'été…oui belle journée pour mourir…

La voix de ton manager me ressort de ma contemplation du ciel mais je n'entends pas ce qu'il me dit, je ne veux même pas comprendre le sens de ses mots, je sais que ce sont des reproche. Pour t'avoir laisser partir, pour t'avoir approcher, pour avoir voulu te souiller.

C'est étrange, les mots n'ont pas ce ton cinglant que prennent les gens qui sont au dessus des autres, ils me semblent doux et réconfortant. Un sanglot se coince dans ma gorge.

Une main se tend pour m'aider à me relever et je la saisi sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je n'ai pas besoin de réconfort, je n'ai besoin que d'une chose, toi et je ne l'aurais jamais. C'est bête mais c'est comme ça, il faut parfois se faire une raison.

Une étreinte ?

Des mots qui mit à la suite des autres mettent une première couche de colle sur mon cœur en morceau, la douce chaleur de ses bras autour de moi qui tente de me faire revenir sur terre, des mots qui disent que tout va bien. Non, tout ne va pas bien, je suis mort, mon cœur est mort écrasé par un être qui a enfermé le sien sous une pellicule de glace, et qui est parti, loin, en me laissant seul…

Non tout ne va pas bien car partout ailleurs il y a encore la haine, la peur et la violence. Mais je crois que là, pendant quelques minutes, j'ai envie d'oublier tout ça. Juste profiter de cet instant de liberté qu'on me propose et ne penser qu'à moi.

Le manager se détache de moi et m'entraîne doucement vers un banc non loin pour m'y faire m'asseoir. Resté au beau milieu de cette place n'est pas vraiment le mieux dit-il, et il a raison.

Je ressens comme un besoin de tout raconter, je ne l'ai jamais fait avant, mais après tout à quel ami l'aurais-je dit ? À quel femme, à quel enfant ? À quel amant ? Qui aurait accepté de m'écouter raconter une histoire telle que celle qui sort à présent d'entre mes lèvres ?

Mais lui je ne sais pas, il dégage comme une aura de confiance tout autour de lui qui me fait me dire que je peut le faire, que j'en ai le droit. Peut être que lui aussi est un ange après tout, mais pas le même genre d'ange qu'Aoi.

Aoi est là pour nous montrer ce que nous ne serons jamais, lui est là pour nous aider a passer au dessus de ces considérations physiques, il est Là pour nous aider à surmonter nos peines, à nous dire que tout n'est peut être finalement pas perdu.

Il est peut être un ange gardien…notre ange gardien à tous les deux…

Mon visage se tourne vers le sien et son sourire m'éblouit, il réchauffe encore mon cœur de par sa chaleur réconfortante, sa douce sincérité… Comment peut on être triste lorsque l'on voit un bijou tel que ce sourire.

Il me parle maintenant et sa voix douce me raconte Aoi. Il me raconte ce qu'il sait de lui, tout ce qu'il sait. Encore une fois je découvre une partie de celui que j'aimais et que je ne connaissais pas, car la vérité est souvent bien loin de ce que l'on raconte à des journalistes. Il me raconte sa vie, son enfance, Il est orphelin.

Premier choc, orphelin ? Je ne le savais pas, il ne l'a jamais dit dans des interviews et ce n'est pas marqué dans sa biographie, en même temps cela ne nous regarde pas, en quoi savoir qu'il n'a jamais connu ses parent changent-il quelque chose à son talent.

Son enfance n'a pas été celle d'un ange, au contraire, il à vécu une enfance triste, si triste qu'elle me rappelle certaine image que j'aurais préféré éviter revoir dans ma mémoire.

Il me raconte tout, sa vie, ses peines, comment il l'a découvert un jour au coin d'une rue, si pur malgré sa peau noircis pas le sale. Il me raconte ce jour dans ce terrain vague alors qu'il tournoyait sur lui-même.

Et il me raconte comment il a fait de lui un ange. Comment il l'a mis sur ce piédestal branlant et comment il fait tout depuis pour le stabiliser. Et il me dit qu'il a besoin de moi, car il sait que c'est moi qui ai apporté les fleurs à Aoi la dernière fois, car il m'a vu les donner au vigil. Il me dit aussi qu'il savait en me demandant de le prendre en photo qu'il se passerait quelque chose et qu'il l'espérait même.

Mon regard est perdu devant moi alors que je l'écoute parler. Le silence est fait maintenant et je me tourne pour le regarder, je le vois, il pleure. Il s'excuse de ce qu'il a fait.

« Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pensais pas que vous souffririez tant

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude de souffrir. »

Il semble choqué de ma réponse.

« La vie est une souffrance perpétuelle. On ne peut pas respirer sans penser à ceux que cela met en danger de mort que de le faire, on ne peut pas manger sans penser à ceux qui n'ont rien, on ne peut pas regarder la télévision sans tomber sur des images pire chaque jour qui passe. Je ne peux pas faire le point sur ma vie sans constater tout ce que je n'ai pas et surtout ce que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Oh bien sûr il y a aussi des bons cotés, sinon la vie ne vaudrait pas le coup d'être vécu, mais plus le temps passe et plus il m'est difficile de trouver pourquoi je veux vivre…du moins ça c'était avant quand je ne le vois. »

Il faut parfois accepter de souffrir pour pouvoir continuer à vivre. L'amour, l'amitié ne sont que des formes de souffrances plus douce que la douleur physique. On souffre quand on n'est pas auprès de celui qu'on aime ou que l'on ne voit pas un ami auquel on tient pendant longtemps. Mais tout cela fait partie de ce qu'on appel la vie et elle ne serais pas pareil si nous n'avions pas tout cela.

Mais encore faut il prêter un peu d'attention à ce qui nous entour pour y faire attention.

Il m'écoute parler en silence. Il sait que j'ai raison et je le voix soupiré acquiescer tristement.

« Tu devrais aller le chercher. »

Il a attendu que la tempête soit calmée pour dire cela. Pourquoi irais-je ? Il ne veut pas me voir, je lui rappelle sûrement de trop mauvais souvenirs. Pourtant je sais que quoique je dise pour l'instant, quoi que je pense au plus profond de moi je vais y aller quand même, parce que je l'aime et parce qu'il m'aime aussi, si j'ai bien tout compris.

Il m'aime aussi, ces mots me paraissent presque déplacé entre mes lèvres.

Et pourtant c'est le cas.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et le vois qui me regarde. Ses yeux me disent d'y aller, que je n'ai rien à perdre. C'est vrai mais finalement je n'ose pas. J'ai peur qu'il ait tord, et en même temps j'ai peur qu'il ait raison.

Sans un bruit je me lève, il est parfois mieux de ne pas réfléchir et de prendre des décisions sans penser à ce qui pourrait arriver, après tout advienne que pourra, mon cœur est déjà en lambeau, ça ne peut pas être pire n'est-ce pas ? Mon regard se perd vers l'endroit où Aoi est parti et je m'y dirige, lentement d'abords, comme hésitant, mes pieds se posent l'un devant l'autre comme s'ils réapprenaient à marcher, puis finalement je me mets à courir jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à un pont de pierre.

Tu es debout là…que fais tu ?

Tu pleures je crois…

Quelque chose de rouge s'échappe de tes doigts et durant un instant ma respiration se bloque, que fais-tu ?

Du rouge volette un peu partout, recouvre le sol et vole jusque devant mes yeux…

Un pétale de roses.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: Akira

**Auteur:** Akira  
**Titre:** Dancer in the dark  
**Groupe :** The GazettE  
**Couple :** Aoi x Ruwa  
**Rating :** G  
**Genre :** AU --' un peu mélodramatique quand même…  
**Disclaimer :** ils sont à moi, ils habitent dans mon placard…  
**Mot de l'auteur :** POV complétement inattendu…celui de Kai xD  
**Chapitres :** 4/6

**Dancer in the Dark**

**Partie 4 **

Quand je serais grand...

La phrase s'est toujours arrêter là. Quand je serais grand, après je ne le sais pas. Parce qu'à quoi cela me servirait t'il de penser à un âge que je n'attendrais jamais.

Parce que je suis malade.

J'ai depuis petit une maladie appelée leucémie, ou cancer du sang, généralisé et qui me rend fragile. Je suis en continuel danger…La moindre maladie, et je suis couché, et chaque jour qui passe, on me découvre autre chose. La vie est ainsi faite, il faut des gens chanceux, et il en faut d'autres malchanceux.

Quand je serais grand, je serais sûrement mort.

Mais je ne me plains pas de cette situation, à quoi bon cela me servirait-il ? Cela ne me fera pas vivre plus longtemps, cela ne diminuera pas le nombre de médicaments qui s'entassent à côté de mon assiette à chaque repas et que je dois prendre pour me maintenir dans un semblant de bonne santé.

J'ai vu les années passées, parfois lentement, d'autre fois plus vite, mais elles me paraissaient toujours aussi longue et répétitive. L'hôpital, les cours, la maison. Toujours le même schéma qui se répétait chaque mois, parfois chaque semaine.

Malgré tout, j'ai profité de chacune d'elle comme si elles étaient la dernière, savourant chaque seconde comme un bonbon au goût sucré qui fondrait lentement sur ma langue. Parce que finalement, elles auraient toute put être la dernière.

Et finalement je suis arrivé au moment où je devais décider de mon avenir. Ce 'quand je serais grand' de mon enfance et qui me paraissait tellement difficile à atteindre de trouvait finalement là, devant moi, à me narguer comme une sucrerie que je ne pouvais jusque là pas atteindre et qui maintenant, malgré qu'elle soit à portée de ma main, me semblait toujours impossible à attraper.

Tellement irréel, tellement inattendu…

Je suis arrivé devant cet embranchement, à ce moment marqué du signe du changement et je ne savais pas quoi choisir. Je n'avais jamais réfléchit, je n'avais pas de rêves, pas de désirs spécifiques.

Alors j'ai fait ce qu'on me disait, en bon mouton que j'avais finalement toujours un peu été, me fondant dans ce moule que je pensais quitter plus tôt que cela.

Je n'avais jamais été un mauvais élève, et j'avais toujours ressentit un certain attrait pour les arts. C'est donc de cette manière que je me suis retrouvé à suivre une formation de commercialisation des métiers artistiques.

La vie est parfois étrange. On la commence en avançant dans un brouillard si épais qu'on y voit pas à quelques semaines, et on la termine en décidant de la vie et de l'avenir d'un autre, alors que nous même n'avons qu'une vision très pessimiste de notre futur…

Aoi. Cet ange brun qui n'a pas eu une vie plus rose que la mienne, et pourtant les causes en sont tellement différentes. Malgré ma maladie, j'ai vécu dans une famille heureuse, avec des parents qui m'aimaient et étaient au petit soin pour moi.

Aoi, lui, il n'a jamais eu cette chance.

Je me rappellerais toujours de notre rencontre. Il faisait beau ce jour là et je ne travaillais pas pour la première fois depuis longtemps. J'étais donc sorti me promener, profiter de l'air frais de ce début de printemps.

J'avançais tranquillement, flânant dans ces rues pleines de monde et qui me paraissaient pourtant sereine. Et je suis arrivé dans une partie de la ville que je ne connaissais pas.

Je l'ai vu, debout devant cette petite palissade de bois, sa petite main d'enfant appuyée dessus, ses vêtements salis par la crasse des rues et cet air perdu sur le visage.

Et moi, sans savoir pourquoi, je me suis approché comme attiré par cet enfant dont je ne connaissais rien. Mon regard a croisé le sien et je n'ai rencontré que deux orbes noirs, vides. Tellement vide, alors qu'elles auraient dû refléter l'innocence de l'enfance.

C'est son regard plus que son apparence qui m'a fait aller vers lui. Je me suis approché et je me suis accroupit devant lui.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans à l'époque, et moi, du haut de mes 22 ans je devais lui faire peur…du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant de lui parler. Comment aurais-je pu faire peur à un être qui avait déjà vécu l'enfer malgré son jeune âge ?

Je me suis penché vers lui et je lui ai demandé d'une voix douce ce qu'il faisait là tout seul.

« Je joue. »

Deux mots, prononcés d'une petite mais jolie voix fluttée. Elle m'a choquée cette réponse, plus que je ne lui avouerais jamais, et pourtant elle semblait tellement appropriée. Un enfant ne joue pas tout seul dans la rue à cet âge là. Un enfant joue dans un parc, sous l'œil attentif de ses parents…

« Ici ?

- Oui.

- Mais tes parents savent que tu es là ?

- C'est quoi des parents ? »

Aucune larme, aucun tremblement dans la voix, pas un sanglot qui s'échappe de sa gorge. Il m'avait dit ces mots qui, à moi, semblaient si effroyables d'une voix à peine ennuyée, presque un peu curieuse. Une voix emplit d'innocence mais certainement pas affligée de la moindre tristesse. Je suis resté longtemps là à le regardé d'un air choquée. Et puis finalement, j'ai réussit à lui demander :

« Mais…tu n'as pas de maison ?

- Si ! J'habite là bas ! »

Il tendit son petit bras ou l'on devinait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance vers un immeuble qui contenait, au vu du panneau que je distinguais sur la porte, un orphelinat.

Des enfants vivaient donc là, des enfants abandonnés, ou dont les parents étaient morts et qui n'avaient pas de familles pour s'occuper d'eux.

Je me retrouvais soudain devant une réalité que je connaissais, dont j'étais parfaitement au fait de l'existence, mais qui, maintenant que je me retrouvais devant le fait accomplit, m'emplissait de peur, et peut être un peu de pitié, pour ces pauvres enfants.

Je me retrouvais devant une malchance tellement différente de la mienne. Certes, j'étais malade et je pouvais mourir à tout moment. Mais eux devaient apprendre à vivre sans parents pour les éduquer, sans mère pour les rassurer, les prendre dans leurs bras lorsqu'ils pleurent après un cauchemar ou quand ils se sont fait mal.

Pas de père pour partager leurs jeux, pas de mère pour recevoir de la tendresse …

Et j'eus soudain horriblement peur. Une peur que je ne comprenais pas et dont je ne connaissais pas l'origine. Une peur que mes parents aussi disparaissent, m'abandonnent seul dans ce monde qui me semblait soudain si hostile. Et du haut de mes 22 ans je me suis senti plus vulnérable que ce petit ange brun que je venais de rencontrer, encore plus vulnérable que je ne l'étais déjà.

Lorsque je me suis retourné, il était reparti jouer sur ce tas de terre qui lui servait de terrain de jeu. Je l'ai vu tourbillonner sur lui-même dans ce terrain vague, j'ai vu ce qui m'avait semblé être un vilain petit canard tourner sur lui-même avec une grâce propre aux cygnes… Ses cheveux longs voletaient autour de lui et, malgré son age, je l'ai trouvé gracieusement magnifique. Il ressortait une innocence sans borne de ses mouvements, comme s'il se raccrochait à cela pour ne pas penser au reste, à tous ces détritus qui l'entouraient, souillant son âme d'enfant qui n'aurait du connaître qu'amour et douceur.

Je suis retourné le voir, interrompant sa ritournelle, et il m'a dit qu'il imitait simplement ce qu'il avait vu à la télévision.

Et moi, j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien et je m'y suis noyé. J'ai soudain eut la certitude que ce gamin que j'avais en face de moi avait du potentiel, que je pouvais en faire une star.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, même s'il m'a fallu pour cela beaucoup d'effort. Ça n'a pas été facile, il m'a fallut de l'aide, il a fallu qu'on me fasse confiance, et il a fallut que je le fasse travailler dur, ce pauvre petit ange abandonné sur terre. Mais j'ai fini par y arrivé. J'en ai fait un homme beau et talentueux, j'en au fait une étoile, une belle étoile brillante et haute dans ce ciel hostile et froid. Je l'ai rendu intouchable, je l'ai mis à l'abris de ce qui lui faisait peur, je l'ai éloigné du besoin. Je lui ai donné l'amour dont il avait été privé durant ces sept années qu'il avait passé dans cet orphelinat…

J'ai été comme un frère pour lui et je l'ai aimé comme un père.

Et même si ce piédestal que lequel je l'ai placé est tout ce qu'il y a de plus instable, il m'a sourit et m'a remercié. Et si jamais un jour il vient à en tomber, je serais en dessous pour le rattraper. Mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il n'en tombe pas, car je lui en ai fait la promesse.

Malgré tout, ce pauvre petit ange n'a jamais oublié ce passé, cette enfance qu'on ne peut souhaiter à personne. Je l'ai vu prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait vécu, et de ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Je l'ai vu se construire ce rempart autour de son cœur pour se protéger des autres et de leur cruauté.

Je l'ai assisté et je l'ai même aidé à se construire cette image de perfection qu'il montre aux autres. Je suis, ou plutôt j'étais, la seule personne à le connaître tel qu'il était vraiment.

Je dis j'étais, car c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre ce photographe.

Uruha…un pseudonyme qui reflète bien ce qu'il est. Une beauté extérieure, et intérieure aussi mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. Il se dégage de lui une impression de…je ne trouve pas de mots pour l'exprimer.

J'ai été choqué de son discours lorsque nous avons discuté. Il a une vision du monde et de lui tellement noire, tellement défaitiste…

J'ai connu la tristesse et j'ai vu la misère d'un enfant orphelin, mais lui il a vu des horreurs que je ne voudrais jamais voir, ces choses que l'on voit à la télévision en ce disant que ce n'est pas réel, il les a vu de prés et il en a garder un traumatisme, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.

Et à cause de cela, il se dévalorise. Il ne veut pas tâcher une soit disante pureté que se dégage d'Aoi.

Oui, Aoi est pur, mais cette pureté il l'a gagné à la sueur de son front, il l'a gagné en reniant son enfance. Il s'est inventé un passé pour pouvoir construire son avenir.

Uruha lui, ne se rend pas compte qu'il a gardé son innocence, elle c'est juste retranchée au fond de lui, elle c'est mise à l'abri quelque part ou il ne la trouve plus mais elle est toujours là…

En fait, ils se ressemblent. Ils sont pareils tout en étant différent. Leurs peurs n'ont pas la même origine, mais elle a le même résultat, ils en viennent à en avoir peur des autres, à les détester. Ils ont peurs de tous ce qui les ramène à leur passé, pourraient faire resurgir des souvenirs qu'ils ont enfouis profondément dans leurs esprits. Peurs de ceux qu'ils aiment car cela reviendrait à dire qu'ils aiment ce passé qu'ils renient du plus profond de leurs êtres.

Mais renier cet amour qu'ils partagent sans le comprendre, ou sans l'admettre, leur fait mal. Plus que s'ils l'acceptaient. Parce que finalement en reniant l'autre, ils renient une part d'eux même…

Penser que c'est moi qui aie mis en place cette situation me fait me sentir mal à l'aise. J'ai voulu bien faire et ma bonne intention a mal tourné. J'ai pensé que les rapprocher, eux qui ont des douleurs si proche, les aiderait, soignerait leurs cœurs abîmés. J'ai pensé qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre et finalement je m'étais trompé ?

Ou pet être justement qu'ils se comprennent trop bien et que cela n'a fait qu'attiser cette peur.

Les peurs et les démons ont la peau dure, ils semblent s'effacer au fil du temps et reviennent au moment ou on ne s'y attend pas.

Cette longue conversation que j'ai eu avec Uruha m'a mis devant ce qui m'avait échappé. Je ne pensais pas qu'Aoi se laisserait aller à la peur. Mais le fait est que ce fut le cas. Cela me rassure et m'effraie à la fois, car cela veut dire que cette barricade qu'il a formée autour de son cœur est en train de si fissurée. Mais d'un autre coté, j'ai peur que tout cela aille trop vite pour lui, qu'il ne le supporte pas, qu'il ne trouve pas comment gérer ces sentiments nouveaux qu'il ne connaissait que de loin pour les avoir effleuré mais qu'il n'avait jamais lui-même éprouver.

Je n'ai même pas vu la scène mais je l'imagine presque comme si j'y avais assisté. Son beau visage à du pâlir. Oui…

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû envoyer Uruha le retrouver, peut-être est ce moi qui aurais dû y aller. Je le comprends ce petit ange, je devine sur son visage la moindre de ses pensées.

Finalement, je crois que je ressens une certaine jalousie envers Uruha. C'est moi qui lui ais permis de l'approcher, c'est moi qui ai espéré qu'ils s'aiment et se comprennent. Et pourtant je crois qu'au fond de moi je ne veux pas voir Aoi s'éloigner de moi. J'étais jusque là la seule personne importante pour lui, la seule à pouvoir panser ses blessures. J'étais le seul à tout connaître de lui.

Et le pire c'est que c'est moi-même qui ai livré à Uruha ce qu'il ignorait sur Aoi. Je lui ai livré mon ange sur un plateau, et je l'ai fait de mon propre chef…

J'ai l'impression d'être un père qui a livré sa fille…mais finalement c'est presque cela. Je suis la personne qui s'approche le plus d'un père pour lui, le seul qui jusque là pouvait se vanter d'avoir son amour, dont j'étais d'ailleurs le seul destinataire.

Je suis jaloux de lui, oui, car il me vole celui qui peu à peu était devenu ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi, celui qui me donnait encore de me battre pour continuer à vivre.

Que vas t'il m'arriver si on me l'enlève ?

Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question et la réponse me fait tellement peur que je n'osais jusque là pas même y penser…

Il est devenu ce qui me donne envie de continuer ; Avant de le rencontrer je ne vivais qu'au jour le jour, sans même éprouver de plaisir à voir le lendemain arriver. Tout simplement parce que ce lendemain pouvait être assimilé à la fin possible de ma vie.

Mais il a pris tant d'importance dans ma vie que si on me l'enlève, cela en reviendrait à m'arracher le cœur.

J'ai peur. J'ai de nouveau peur de cet avenir que peu à peu j'avais appris à ignorer. La question à changer mais les implications restent les mêmes…

« Et quand il sera parti ? »

Il ne me restera plus rien, plus que mes yeux pour pleurer sur ce passé heureux que nous avions vécu ensemble, plus que ces souvenirs douloureux…

Non, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je veux qu'il reste mien, mais en même temps je ne souhaite que son bonheur et ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il l'atteindra.

J'ai peur de cet avenir que je devine. J'ai plus peur de lui que de la maladie qui me ronge car elle je la connais, elle m'est familière, tandis que je ne connais rien de ce futur…

Voir son sourire le matin est devenu ce qui me faisait me lever. Le soutenir jour après jour, travailler pour lui montrer que je suis là, que je ne fais ça que pour lui, le rassurer en lui montrant que je suis toujours là quand il a besoin d'un confident, lui prouver que je tiens à lui, que je pense à lui. Toujours.

Pourtant je ne veux que son bonheur…Et si son bonheur doit passer par lui, il faudra bien que je l'accepte…

Mon cœur se serre à cette idée, des millions de question s'entassent dans mon esprit, toutes plus pessimistes. Elles me donnent toute la peur de l'avenir.

Que ce passera t'il si je meurs ? Que lui arrivera t'il si je ne suis plus là, si Uruha l'abandonne ? Comment réagirait-il si je disparaissais ?

Peut-être n'ais-je déjà plus qu'une place infime dans son cœur, qu'il m'a déjà entièrement remplacé par ce photographe…

…Pourquoi est-ce lui qui a réussi à prendre son cœur en otage ? Peut-être ne l'ais-je pas assez protéger ? Je n'ai pas réussit à le garder pour moi. J'ai en partie échoué, je n'ais pas tenu ma promesse de le protéger pour toujours…

Si Uruha le fait souffrir, qui sait si Aoi s'en remettra-t-il ?

...Mais comment pourrait-il le faire souffrir ?

Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu, leurs âmes sont sœurs. Les lueurs que je vois dans les yeux de l'un répondent parfaitement à celles dans les yeux de l'autre. Leurs cœurs brisés se recollent ensemble de manière tellement parfaite que s'en est effrayant. Les pensées de l'un sont les paroles de l'autre et les larmes que l'un versent sont les douleurs que l'autre ressent.

Ils pourraient se comprendre sans même se parler, juste en un regard, juste en se frôlant la main.

Mais cela, ils ne s'en rendant pas totalement compte, car les esprits emplis de peurs camouflent leurs sentiment si semblable. Il leurs faudra vaincre cette peur pour pouvoir se trouver.

Et alors je devrais me faire à l'idée que je l'ai perdu.

Lorsque Aoi est parti, lentement mon cœur s'est fissuré. Comme si une partie de lui était attachée au sien et que sa course tirait lentement sur le fil les liant, emportant avec lui ce morceau de chair palpitante et le séparant de l'autre partie de mon cœur, toujours à l'abri en moi.

Je l'ai vu partir en courant et j'en ai eu mal, autant pour moi que pour Uruha qui restait immobile, comme incrédule devant cette attitude inattendue.

Aoi n'est pas quelqu'un de courageux. Il fait l'homme fort, mais ses peurs l'empêchent de devenir cette personne forte et insensible qu'il fait semblant d'être.

J'ai eu pitié de l'ange blond qu'Aoi venait d'abandonner avec autant de cruauté. J'ai eu pitié de ses larmes que je devinais sur ses joues et de ses sanglots que je voyais secouer ses épaules. J'ai eu pitié de lui comme j'ai eu pitié d'Aoi il y a si longtemps.

Alors je me suis approché, pensant le rassurer comme je l'avais fait avec Aoi. Les mots pour le toucher n'ont pas été très durs à trouver, je les avais tant de fois utilisé avec mon ange brun. Ils sont tellement semblables que j'étais sûr que ces mots le toucheraient comme ils ont touché Aoi avant lui.

Des mots simples qui ont rencontré un cœur entouré d'une glace si dure et si épaisse que j'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à l'atteindre. Mais la glace a fondu et a libéré ce cœur qui ne demandait que ça pour être heureux.

Mais parfois pour comprendre, on a besoin de l'aide d'un autre, de quelqu'un pour enlever le surplus qui refusait de fondre, toujours refroidis par le froid extérieur…

Et lorsque la chaleur fut assez présente autour de lui, que l'amour avait remplacé la peur, il ne restait plus que quelques mots à dire pour qu'il puisse aller de l'avant.

J'aurais pu aller chercher Aoi moi-même. J'aurais pu, oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait car ce n'était pas mon rôle.

Moi j'étais le confident, le père et le frère. J'étais les bras dans lesquels on peut pleurer, l'épaule sur laquelle on s'appuie pour se reconstruire.

A présent je suis celui qui doit veiller et conseiller de loin… n'intervenant que lorsque c'est nécessaire.

Oui, c'était à lui d'y aller, car à présent, il est le seul à connaître les mots qui pourront soigner son cœur et celui d'Aoi…


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: Akira

**Auteur:** Akira  
**Titre:** Dancer in the dark  
**Groupe :** The GazettE  
**Couple :** Aoi x Ruwa  
**Rating :** G  
**Genre :** AU --' un peu mélodramatique quand même…  
**Disclaimer :** ils sont à moi, ils habitent dans mon placard…  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Bon voilà le POV d'Aoi…je vais y arrivééééé ….mis à par ça, bon sang ce que mes persos peuvent être névrosé…XD  
**Chapitres :** 5/6 finalement…

**Dancer in the Dark**

**Partie 5**

Je cours. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien.

La peur. Elle fait battre mon cœur à une vitesse que j'aurais cru impossible qu'il puisse atteindre. Et à chaque pas que je fais je le sens se déchirer un peu plus.

Pourquoi ? Est-ce cela l'amour ? Se retrouver enchaîner à quelqu'un et ne pas pouvoir s'en éloigner sans ressentir cette douleur insoutenable dans notre poitrine ?

Je sens mon sang battre dans mes veines. Je sens douloureusement mes poumons se gonfler pour respirer cet air qui me brûle la gorge. Je sens les larmes brûlantes qui coulent sur mes joues rendues glacées par le froid. Je ne vois plus rien, trop de larmes, trop de choses qui me viennent à l'esprit et que je n'arrive pas à classer de façon claire.

Je sers la main. Je sens les épines de cette rose me rentrer sous la peau, mais même cette douleur n'est rien à coté de celle que je ressens, là, dans mon cœur.

Mon estomac se tord, j'ai envie de vomir, j'ai des nausées tellement fortes que je manque de tomber au sol. Ma tête me lance.

Pourquoi ais je peur ? À cause de se sentiment que je ne comprend pas ? Oui. Ce doit être cela. Ce sentiment que l'on nomme amour et qui jusque là m'était connu sans l'être véritablement, que jusque là je n'avais fait qu'effleurer sous des formes tellement différentes que ce que je ressens aujourd'hui.

Je mens lorsque je dis que je n'ai jamais aimé, et pourtant cela se rapproche tellement de la vérité. Comment pourrais-je ressentir un sentiment qu je n'ai connu que sous des formes détournée ?

L'amour de mes parents ? Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Kai est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ma définition d'un père, mais il n'en est pas un. Jamais il ne remplacera un vrai père, même si cela me peine de le dire. L'amour d'une mère reste tout autant inconnu pour moi.

Des amis ? Je n'en ai jamais eu. On n'a pas d'amis dans un orphelinat, on a que des ennemis. On se sent un peu comme un animal à la fourrière. On doit être le plus beau, le plus talentueux, le plus aimable, le plus propre. On doit être le meilleur pour se faire adopter.

On n'a pas d'amis, car même si on en avait, ils se transformeraient en rivaux dés qu'un parent potentiel passerait le pas de la porte.

Kai est devenu pour moi ma définition de l'amour. Il m'a servi de père avant de devenir quelque chose proche d'un frère. Puis quand j'ai grandit, il est devenu mon ami et celui à qui je pouvais tout dire car il savait déjà tout de moi.

Mais à présent tout ce que je connais à été chamboulé. Tout même ce que je croyais inébranlable.

J'ai été heureux de recevoir ces fleur, sa peau qui à frôlé la mienne ma provoqué une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, comme si des papillons y avait été libéré et me chatouillaient. Ses yeux qui me regardait de haut en bas durant la séance photo ne me gênait pas comme cela arrive d'habitude, au contraire, je voulais qu'il me regard encore et toujours. Comme lorsque je suis sur scène et que je sens ses yeux caresser ma peau. Durant un instant j'ai même rêvé que ce soit sa main qui la caresse et non pas ce tissu vaporeux qui me recouvrait alors.

Je suis au sol. Les graviers blessent lentement la peau fragile de mes mains. Des mains d'artiste, délicates et dont je prends soin.

Mes genoux me lancent, j'ai atterrit dessus en tombant tout à l'heure. J'ai mal et cette douleur fait monter de nouvelles larmes à mes yeux. Je doit être affreux, les yeux rouge et gonflé par tant de tristesse. J'ai déchus, je me suis abaissé à aimer quelqu'un et me voilà retomber plus bas que terre. C'est ma punition. J'avais réussit à grimper les échelons douloureux de ma renaissance et l'un d'eux c'est brisé sous mon poids. Il ne reste plus qu'à ramasser doucement les morceaux brisés de ma perfection, les mettre dans un petit sac et les jeter.

J'avais atteint un semblant de bonheur mais je n'en ai pas eu assez, j'en ai voulu plus, toujours plus et je l'ai payé. J'ai payer le prix de mon insolence, je n'aurais jamais du vouloir connaître l'amour, car ce n'est pas un sentiment que je suis en droit d'éprouver. Je ne suis pas né pour aimer, je suis née pour être aimé. Je reçois mais je ne donne pas.

Mes poumons me font mal, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je voudrais hurler mais les sons ne sorte pas, il sont coincée quelque part dans ma gorge, ou plus profondément encore. Mon poing se lève et s'abat violement sur le sol encore et encore. Je sens peu à peu les cailloux sur le sol s'incruster dans ma peau et quelques gouttes de sang rouge s'en échappent. Quelques gouttes infimes…

Il est beau ce sang, tellement magnifique. Si pur.

Il est un peu mon reflet, d'une perfection sans nom. Beau et envoûtant, mais dont le goût n'est pas le meilleur qui existe. Je me laisse aller en arrière, ramenant mes jambes douloureuses devant moi et fixe ma main. De certaines des blessures s'échappent une ou deux gouttes de sang. Si infime…

C'est fou comme l'être humain est fragile…

Les fleurs posées à coté de moi sont de la même couleur, ce rouge si profond qu'il en paraît irréel. On m'a raconté un jour une légende, c'était il y a longtemps, quand j'étais encore à l'orphelinat. Il paraît que les roses sont fait du sang des amoureux. De ces gens qui s'aiment jusqu'à en mourir de chagrin. Il paraît que ce sang qui coule de leurs cœurs brisés forme ces doux pétales veloutés. Il paraît que l'on doit offrir ces fleurs en leur honneur à celui que l'on aime, mais pourquoi offrir quelque chose qui est la marque de tant de souffrance.

Car tout dans ces fleurs n'est que souffrance. Les pétales aux couleurs de sang, les épines…tant de choses si loin des sentiments amoureux tel qu'on les décrit dans les films et dans les livres, si éloignées de la conception que l'on s'en fait. Mais finalement tellement proche…l'amour n'est il pas fait de souffrance et de douleurs ? On essaye de nous faire croire le contraire, mais qu'est ce qui est vrai ?

Je me recroqueville sur ce trottoir. Il n'y a personne à cette heure, tous sont en train de travailler, de faire les moutons. Il flânent devant les rues, regardent ces milles et un magasin proposant toujours les même choses chères et inutiles. Pourquoi s'arrêteraient-ils devant un pauvre type que moi, aussi connu soit il. Aucune attention, aucun geste tendre. Rien qui puisse nous rabaisser à la hauteur des autres, qui pourrait nous ramener à leur niveau.

Je connais ce sentiment, je le connais pour l'avoir ressentit. On dit que lorsque l'on est tomber plus bas que terre on ne peut que remonter, mais ce que l'on ne sais pas c'est qu'arrivé au plus haut point du firmament il ne reste plus qu'à retomber au sol. Et la chute est dure, si dure que lorsque l'on arrive en bas on a plus la force de remonter. Nos os sont brisés par la difficulté de la monter et par la violence de la chute. Tout comme notre volonté…

Mes bras se resserrent plus, toujours plus autour de mes jambes serrées contre mon torse. Me faire oublier, faire oublier que j'existe, que j'ai existé un jour. Oublier cette peur qui me tord encore le ventre, oublier ces larmes qui ne cessent de couler. Oublier ce visage qui s'impose à moi quand je ferme les yeux, oublier ce regard si agréable sur ma peau. L'oublier lui, m'oublier moi. Faire abstraction de ce corps qu'au fond de moi j'ai toujours détesté, oublier cette vie bien trop compliquée…

Oui compliqué. Pleine de ramification, de sentiments ignorés, et découvert bien trop brutalement. Pleine de souvenir que je voudrais oublier, de sensations que je voudrais ne jamais avoir connu. J'aimerais les remplacer, ne garder que ce que j'aime et jeter ce dont je ne veux plus.

Ma vie est un long labyrinthe dans lequel je me suis perdu, trop de choses en trop peu de temps. Trop d'amour d'un coup alors que je ne connaissais que le désespoir.

Je n'avais toujours fait que survivre et maintenant que l'occasion m'était donné de vivre enfin je me suis enfui. Devant moi ? Rien, le néant. Il ne me reste plus qu'à pleurer devant mes peurs qui ne veulent pas me lâcher. Peut être devrais je mourir ? Je libérerais Kai d'un poids déjà mort depuis longtemps, depuis ce jour ou il m'a trouvé, peut être même avant. Peut être même n'ais je jamais vécu, que je n'ai toujours été qu'un fantôme…

Cette marionnette que l'on manipule ; On l'installe sur une scène et on lui attache les fils. Et elle bouge.

J'ai toujours voulu vivre mais je n'ai jamais réussit.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et maintenant le poids de cette vie me fait mal. Je ne la supporte pas. Je vivais dans un cocon créer par Kai et maintenant que j'en suis sorti je voudrais y retourner.

Connaître l'amour avait toujours été un rêve que j'avais effleuré. Comme tout les enfants, comme tout les humains. Mais je ne suis pas un humain, on m'a mis dans la tête que j'étais une étoile.

Qu'est ce qui est vérité, et qu'est ce qui est mensonge ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus je ne veux pas savoir ? Qu'est ce qui me rend différent ? Mais qu'est ce qui fait que je suis pareil que le commun des mortels ? Est uniquement parce qu'on a décidé que je serais célèbre ? Dans ce cas je ne veux pas de cette renommé, je n'en ai que faire.

Pourtant j'aime ça, j'aime cette sensation d'être au dessus des autres de les dominer même si je n'ai aucun droit sur eux. Je l'aime parce que ça me rend différent, même si je ne le suis pas. Cela me crée l'illusion que je suis unique, que je ne suis pas comme eux. Je n'ai pas en moi cette cruauté qui les rend affreux, je n'ai pas en mot ces mots horribles qui font souffrir les autre. Je ne les ais pas car je ne les ai pas appris, je n'ai toujours fait que les subir.

Et pourtant ce que je viens de faire, n'est ce pas de la cruauté ? Ne l'ai je pas fait pleuré cet homme ? Ne l'ai je pas fait souffrir ?

Non, je me trompe, il c'est fait souffrir tout seul, je n'y suis pour rien, comment pourrais je faire une chose aussi affreuse…

Et pourtant je l'ai fait…

Je lui ai arraché une partie du cœur et je l'ai fait sans regret. Je ne suis pas mieux que ces hommes que je hais. Je suis pareil, et je l'ai toujours été.

Des larmes, encore des larmes. Elles se mêlent au sang qui a goutté sur le sol. Mes plaies sont sèches, le sang a coagulé. Mes larmes vont-elles séchées un jour elles aussi ou resté a jamais humide sur mes joues ?

Mes jambes tremblent. Mes mains aussi. J'ai froid je crois…

Je ne ressens rien, le vent sur ma peau me paraît irréelle et les bruits tout autour de moins ne sont que fouillis incompréhensible. Une main tendue devant moi que je ne vois pas, quelqu'un qui se penche, s'inquiète. Ce n'est pas lui alors je ne veux pas écouter. Je ne veux que lui je le sais mais je ne veux pas l'admettre. J'ai besoin de celui qui m'a fait descendre de ma montagne, de cet endroit ou j'étais intouchable. J'ai besoin de lui pour y remonter.

Mon regard se pose une nouvelle fois sur ces fleurs de malheur. Elles sont la cause de tout cela, elles en sont les responsables. Sans elle je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu…je ne l'aurais pas aimer…

Pourquoi je suis parti déjà ? A oui parce qu'il y avait cette lueur dans ces yeux, cet espoir insensé que je ressentais dans mon cœur mais que j'avais peur d'approché. Je suis lâche, tellement lâche. J'ai honte. Je voudrais…mourir. Oui je crois que je voudrais disparaître.

J'ai vu dans ces yeux tant de choses, tant de sentiment s que j'avais un jour voulu connaître, que j'avais effleuré sans les toucher réellement. Tant de sentiments qui me faisait pur et devant lesquels je me retrouvais. Brutalement, trop brutalement. Sans que j'ai eu le temps de m'y préparer. Sans que j'ai eu le temps de les comprendre réellement.

J'y ai vu les mêmes rêves que ceux que je faisais parfois. J'y ai vu un espoir. Je n'ai que faire qu'il me soit inconnu, j'aurais tout le temps de le connaître plus tard.

Plus tard, je n'ai même pas réfléchis en pensant cela. Une partie de moi accepte ce besoin que j'ai de lui. Une partie, oui, mon cerveau à admis que cette chose dont j'avais besoin, cette chose qui, jour après jour, me deviens vital… Il a admit que cette chose c'était lui…

Mon cœur, lui, n'arrive pas encore à le faire…

Tout est si compliqué.

Combien de temps est passé depuis que je suis partie de cette petite place ? Quelques minutes ? Une heure ? Ou plus longtemps ?

Et pourquoi suis-je partie ? La peur à pris possession de moi, la panique pure, comme celle qui vous étreint lorsque vous faite face à votre plus grande phobie. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, mon cœur à hurler 'Cours' et je l'ai écouté.

La panique est toujours la plus forte, on à beau combattre contre elle de toutes nos forces, elle gagne toujours.

Je rassemble mes forces. J'ai froid, je suis même complètement gelé. Mes mains sont engourdies, je ne les sens presque plus. Les bouger en devient presque douloureux tant le froid à pénétré ma chaire.

Mes jambes me portent difficilement, mais je parviens tout de même à me tenir debout, vacillant parfois…souvent.

Je lève cette fleure que je tiens encore dans ma mains serrée, et ma peur soudain, se transforme en haine. Plus aucune pensée cohérente, juste de la haine pour ces fleure maudites. Tout est de leur faut, tout à débuté à cause d'elle et tout viens de se terminé par leur faute. Je les hais ces fleurs, à tel point que je n'ai bientôt plus en tête que l'idée de les faire disparaître.

Un mouvement brusque, mais à l'instant ou j'allais les jeter, je m'arrête… Elles représentent mes peurs, mais elles m'ont été offertes par lui. Les jeter ? Impossible…

Je me suis remis en marche, mon esprit est vide, plus de peur, plus de colère, ni de haine. Je ne me comprends plus moi-même…

Un bruit d'eau, un pont je crois. Je tourne la tête et mes yeux regardent sans vraiment le faire le paysage. Je ne sais même pas si il est beau, on m'a toujours dit que ce qui n'est pas moi n'était pas beau. Et je l'ai cru ce mensonge, parce que cela me rassurait même si je savais que ce n'était pas vrai.

Que pouvais je y faire ? Je suis quelqu'un de faible à qui on à promis une place dans un ciel ou il n'avais pas sa place, et qui à présent se raccroche à tout ce qu'il peut pour se maintenir à la hauteur des espérances que l'on a placée en lui.

Un menteur, je mens sans cesse pour rester à la place que j'ai acquise par mégarde. Je mens à Kai en lui disant que je suis heureux, et je lui mens à lui en lui faisant croire que je ne l'aime pas. Je leur mens à tous mais aucun de s'en rend compte, et aucun ne le réalisera sûrement jamais.

Car je sais y faire, le mensonge fait partie de moi, au même titre que je fais partie de lui. Ma vie entière c'est construite grâce à lui, tout ce que je suis, tout ce que les gens avent de moi…tout n'est que mensonge.

J'ai inventé ma vie de toute pièce comme je me suis inventé une personnalité parce que j'ai honte de moi, de ce que je suis au fond de moi, De ce passé que jour après jour je tente d'effacer. Je peux le cacher aux yeux des autres, c'est vrai…mais je ne peux pas l'oublier…

Comme je ne peux pas transformer ces mensonges en vérité…

Encore une fois, mon regard ce pose sur ces fleurs et de nouveau, les larmes montent. J'ai la sensation que tout mon passé, mon présent et mon futur ne tournent qu'autour d'elles. Elles me narguent ces fleurs, elles se moquent de moi…

Mais finalement, elles ont raison. Ce qu'elles mettent en avant est criant de vérité, cette vérité qui me fait peur mais qu'il faudra bien un jour que j'accepte.

Debout sur le bord de ce pont, mon regard passe doucement de ces fleurs à l'étendue d'eau glacée devant moi. De nouvelles larmes coulent, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Mes joues en sont trempées et cela ne fait qu'accentué le froid que je ressens.

Mes doigts s'approchent sans que j'en ai réellement conscience ces doux pétales de sang qui composent ces roses. Je les caresse du bout des doigts, savourant leur douceur comme on savourerait une confiserie. Et doucement, j'en arrache un, puis un seconde avant de tendre le bras devant moi et de les lâcher. Doucement, ils s'envolent, emportés par le vent d'hiver, insensible aux sentiments que l'on peut ressentir. Deux petites tâches rouges comme deux perles de sang qui s'envolent, tournent, virevoltent comme des danseuses pour finalement s'évanouir quelque part…

Un pétales, deux, trois…encore un autre…

Comme un flot de sang qui s'écoule d'une blessure pas encore cicatrisé. La blessure de mon cœur, brisé depuis que je suis bébé et qui ne c'est jamais cicatrisé…

J'ai soudain envie de le voir, de le connaître. J'ai envie de tout lui dire. J'ai envie de l'aimer. Comme si de lâcher ces fleurs me permettaient d'y voir plus clair…

J'ai envie que tout change, ça je n'aime pas ma vie telle qu'elle est actuellement. En fait je ne l'ai jamais aimée mais jusque là je faisais avec. Mais lui, il m'a donné l'occasion de la changer, de tout changer de A à Z. Cela me fait peur…l'inconnu fait toujours peur…

Mais j'ai envie de changer, de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Ces morceaux de fleurs qui s'échappent de mes mains sont un peu mes peurs. Les jeter ainsi, c'est un peu comme si je les affrontais, comme si je les défiais en combat singulier.

J'en ai assez d'être un lâche.

Des pas non loin. Ce n'est pas le premier passant à passer à coté de moi, mais cette fois, un long frisson me parcourt. Je sais que c'est lui mais je n'ose pas tournée la tête.

Encore des larmes, je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'eau en moi.

J'ai peur qu'il disparaisse si je pose mes yeux sur lui. Sans même m'en apercevoir, mes mains continuent lentement à arracher les pétales des fleurs…

Tout autour de moi du rouge, les morceaux de velours floral s'envolent, tourbillonnent…

Je voudrais qu'il me soigne, qu'il répare mon cœur brisé que je sens pourtant battre tellement fort dans ma poitrine.

J'ai envie…

Je me suis retourné violement et me suis retrouver sans ses bras avant même que je ne comprennent quoi que ce soit. J'ai lâché ce qui restait du bouquet et j'ai enfoui mon visage trempé de larmes contre ce torse si rassurant de cet homme que j'avais fui si peu de temps auparavant.

…qu'est ce que cette chaleur au fond de moi ?

…si agréable…

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur: Akira

**Auteur:** Akira  
**Titre:** Dancer in the dark  
**Groupe :** The GazettE  
**Couple :** Aoi x Ruwa  
**Rating :** G  
**Genre :** AU --' un peu mélodramatique quand même…  
**Disclaimer :** ils sont à moi, ils habitent dans mon placard…  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Et voilà la fin de ma fic j'espère que elle vous aura plus (malgré le peu de commentaire que je reçois dessus ce qui démoralise encore plus en ces temps difficile de milieu de Term…) et je vais pouvoir continué mes autres fics ! XD L'ordre c'est POV d'Uru, POV d'Aoi, et après c'est POV omniscient  
**Chapitres :** 6/6 Je l'ai TERMINEE !! J'y croyais plus ! XDD

**Dancer in the Dark**

**Partie 6**

J'ai vu un ange. Toujours le même et pourtant il m'a soudain semblé si différent. Je crois que j'ai eu peur lorsque je l'ai senti se jeter dans mes bras, à vrai dire je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas dans un rêve ? Mais cette douce chaleur que je sens contre moi…non, ce n'est pas un rêve…

Ou alors je ne veux jamais, non jamais, me réveiller. J'ai senti ses épaules se secouer et j'ai vu ses yeux emplis de larme. Mon cœur déjà en lambeau c'est déchiré un peu plus, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que rien n'était plus beau qu'un ange qui pleure.

Tu t'es blottit contre moi, tu t'es raccroché à moi comme si j'étais un radeau perdu sur une mer agitée, comme si j'étais la seule chose qui te permettait de ne pas te perdre.

Oui, il m'a semblé différent, peut être à cause de ce que je savais à présent de lui. Son passé que je venais d'apprendre me semblait à présent marqué sur son visage, tandis que son présent que je savais en parti erroné avait comme disparu. Toute cette splendeur que je vénérais presque, cette perfection que je lui croyais immuable c'était soudain comme volatilisée, ne laissant que cette mélancolie que j'avais malgré tout toujours ressentie.

Pourtant il n'avait rien perdu à mes yeux. Il me semblait différent tout en restant le même, celui que j'avais toujours aimé de loin, cette étoile qui éclairait doucement ma vie de sa douce lumière.

A me montrer ses faiblesses, il ne m'en paraissait que toujours plus parfait, toujours plus intouchable quelque part aussi. Je suis resté longtemps sans réagir avec son corps tremblant et sanglotant dans mes bras. Comment doit on réagir dans ces moments là ? Je ne sais pas, mais parfois il faut savoir prendre des décisions.

J'ai donc resserré mon étreinte, passant mes bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer un peu plus contre moi et sentir sa chaleur se mélanger doucement à la mienne malgré le froid ambiant. Son visage enfoui dans mon cou, et durant quelques instants, nous avons crée un cocon où nous n'étions plus deux hommes différent qui ressentaient de l'amour l'un pour l'autre. Nous étions deux âmes perdues et retrouvant doucement le chemin du retour. Deux personnes qui pansaient doucement des blessures douloureuse et ouverte depuis si longtemps qu'ils avaient appris à vivre avec.

Son parfum montait doucement vers moi, chatouillant mon nez d'essences fleuris. Je pouvais encore deviné l'odeur des roses sur lui. Une odeur si agréable…

J'ai sentit ses bras, auparavant poser sur mon torse, se nouer doucement autour de ma taille, comme s'il hésitait. J'ai sentit son souffle chaud caresser mon cou découvert…je crois même avoir sentit ses lèvres caresser doucement ma peau mais je n'ose pas en être sûr.

J'ai peur de me faire des idées, de m'imaginer quelque chose qui n'est pas réel et que la chute en soit d'autant plus douloureuse. J'ai peur de me réveiller en sursaut et de me rendre compte que je suis dans mon lit, et que tout n'était encore qu'un fantasme…

Pourtant, il y a ces mains qui se serrent contre mon dos, comme s'il n'était pas encore satisfait du peu d'espace qui nous séparait. J'ai presque envie d'en sourire tant il me fait penser à un enfant.

Combien de temps avons-nous passé ainsi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Le temps à semblé s'arrêter, c'est peut être idiot de dire ce genre de choses, mais c'est pourtant ce que j'ai ressentit à ce moment la. J'ai pensé à milles choses dont je n'ai à présent aucun souvenir, j'ai fait des projets que j'ai oublier presque aussitôt, j'ai imaginé milles et un futur possible dont le sujet n'était pas un 'je' si solitaire, mais un 'nous' si doux sur la langue.

J'ai eu de nouveau peur que tout cela soit un rêve, mais tout me semblait si réel. Et finalement j'ai voulu y croire.

Parce que dès fois même si on sait que cela va nous faire souffrir, on a envie de tenter l'impossible.

Je tenais mon étoile dans mes bras, et je ne voulais surtout pas la lâcher.

Je l'ai sentit bouger et son visage c'est levé vers le mien. Nos regards se sont croisés. Le sien, si sombre et emplis de larmes qui me regardait. Il semblait si perdu, comme un enfant. Mais finalement c'est ce qu'il a toujours été. Un enfant que l'on a fait grandir trop vite.

Son front c'est collé au mien et ses yeux se sont fermés. Alors, sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai fait pareil…

Nous sommes resté si longtemps comme cela. A aucun moment nos voix n'ont franchit la barrière de nos lèvres, à aucun instant nous n'avons parlé car nous n'en avions pas besoin pour nous comprendre.

Juste un instant pour se retrouver. J'ai envie de tout oublier, ce passé, ces souvenirs qui me sont si désagréable. Je voudrais que mon futur ne se résume qu'à lui.

Je voudrais dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne vient. Que dire dans un moment pareil ? Nous sommes dans un instant hors du temps, ou rien n'est à faire, mais où rien n'est encore fait non plus. Un instant de flottement ou plus rien ne semble exister.

Je le sens bouger et se détacher de moi. J'ai eut peur un instant qu'il reparte, qu'il ne m'échappe à nouveau comme il l'avait fait il y a encore si peu de temps. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je l'ai vu debout devant moi, la tête basse. J'ai tendus la main, je tremblais, et je l'ai posé sur sa joue. Il à sursauter légèrement et à relever la tête, et de nouveau, nos regards se sont croisés.

« Pardon. »

Juste un mots mais j'ai senti un long frisson me parcourir le dos. Un mot qui, même s'il n'était pas le premier, semblait marqué un tournant. Il me semblait être la ligne de départ de quelque chose de neuf. D'inconnu.

Sa voix a été douce quand il à prononcer ce mot, mais il en ressortait une inquiétude palpable. Comme si il avait peur que je ne rejette comme il l'avait fait lui-même. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu. Une envie de vengeance qui traîne mais qui s'en va aussitôt.

Je m'approche de lui et mes lèvres, le plus doucement possible, se posent sur son front.

Je le sens frissonné et son visage s'enfouie de nouveau dans mon cou.

Bien sûr que je lui pardonne, comment pourrait il en être autrement, Je suis quelque de faible, surtout avec les gens que j'aime. Ma main passe doucement dans ses cheveux.

Juste un instant ou, juste tout les deux, on apprend ce que veux dire le mot 'heureux'…

# #

Pourquoi est ce que je me suis jeté sur lui ? Aucune idée. Un besoin de proximité, un besoin d'amour qui grandissait et qui est devenu trop lourd à porter seul. Un espoir qu'il ne me rejette pas comme je l'avais fait, qu'il accepte de pardonner mes erreurs.

Un rêve ? Peut être, je ne veux pas le savoir, si c'est un rêve, je veux resté endormi pour toujours. Ou qu'il soit le prince qui viendra me sortir de mes songes.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que je repense à ce vieux conte pour enfant, la belle au bois dormant n'était elle pas entouré par une forêt de ronce ? Ces plantes si proches des roses… Oui…

Je pense a n'importe quoi, mes pensée fusent, passe, repasse et s'envolent ailleurs. Et puis plus rien, le vide. Ne reste plus que des sensations. Ses bras autour de moi, ses mains doucement posées dans mon dos, son souffle sur ma peau…

J'ai enfoui mon visage dans son cou. Je voulais le sentir proche, tellement plus proche de moi. Je me suis serrer contre lui, pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille, pour le sentir toujours plus proche de moi. J'ai sentit son odeur pour m'en rappeler à jamais, même dans le noir complet. J'ai toucher sa peau pour pouvoir me rappelé de sa douceur. Je l'ai apprise par cœur cette douceur…

J'ai compté les secondes. Puis elles se sont transformées en minutes et j'en ai perdu le compte. Je voulais que ce moment dure éternellement, mais la véritable éternité c'est quand on oublie le temps qui passe, qu'une seconde devient une heure, et qu'une heure pourrait durer un siècle.

J'ai vu du coin de l'oeil des regards étonnés et d'autre attendris. J'ai vu des gens s'arrêter et nous regarder comme s'il me reconnaissait, puis passé leur chemin comme si de rien n'était.

C'est étonnant comme deux personne qui s'aiment peuvent étonné les gens normaux. N'ont ils donc jamais aimer ? J'ai baissé la tête et mon front c'est posé doucement sur son épaule.

Et finalement je me suis redressé et mes yeux se sont plongés dans les siens. Nous nous sommes dit tant de chose qu'il serait inutile de dire ici, tant de chose en si peu de temps. Des phrases que nous seul pouvions comprendre, des sentiments à la fois simple et compliqué. Jusque la il n'y avait eu aucun mots échangé. Et pourtant, à cet instant précis j'ai sut qu'il fallait que je le dise. Un simple « pardon » mais qui signifiait tant de chose pour qui chercherait à le comprendre. Et je suis sûr qui le fera.

Son visage c'est approché du mien et finalement, ses cheveux mon chatouillé le visage. J'ai sentit ses lèvres si douce se posé sur mon front. C'était comme une promesse de milles et unes chose et pourtant ce n'était qu'un léger baiser sur le haut de ma tête. De nouveau, mon visage est aller se niché dans le creux si chaleureux de son cou et j'y ai déposé mes lèvres en un baiser si légers que je ne suis même pas sur qu'il l'ai sentit. J'ai sentit sa main aller s'emmêler dans mes cheveux et j'ai frissonné. J'aime tellement sentir qu'il est là.

Je crois que finalement c'était tout ce qu'il me manquait. Je crois que je n'avais besoin que de ça pour être heureux.

Mais il m'aura fallut tant de temps et de souffrance pour le comprendre…

Je l'aime, oui…c'est cela que l'on nomme amour…

Fin du chapitre


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur: Akira

**Auteur:** Akira  
**Titre:** Dancer in the dark  
**Groupe :** The GazettE  
**Couple :** Aoi x Ruwa  
**Rating :** G  
**Genre :** AU --' un peu mélodramatique quand même…  
**Disclaimer :** ils sont à moi, ils habitent dans mon placard…  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Cette fois ci c'est bel et bien la fin. Voilà donc l'épilogue parce que je trouvais que ça faisait bizarre collé directement à la fin du dernier chapitre XD. Il est à la troisième personne. J'espère que la fic vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas a aller voir les autres que je vais reprendre correctement maintenant que j'ai finis celle la XD

**Dancer in the Dark**

**Epilogue**

# Plusieurs mois plus tard #

Pas un bruit, le silence et finalement la musique commence.

Des flashs de lumière alors qu'il entre en scène, les photographes se déchaînent. Ils le prennent, le fixe sur leurs films recouverts d'argent. Ils l'emprisonnent pour l'éternité sur ce morceau de pellicule froid et sombre.

Mais il n'y pense même pas. Dans la foule, il distingue deux yeux, un regard doux qui lui réchauffe le cœur.

Alors il danse, saute, fait des pirouettes. La musique s'égraine doucement, une musique qu'on a composé juste pour lui. Une musique qu'il lui a composé.

Elle n'est pas parfaire, elle n'est pas digne de lui diront certain, mais il s'en fiche, il aime cette mélodie qui lui dit tout ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre. Il a presque l'impression de voir ses doigts parcourir les instruments qui la joue, parcourir son corps.

Il est heureux et sa danse s'en ressent. Il n'a jamais aussi bien dansé que depuis quelque mois, lui qui était déjà le meilleur danseur de la troupe.

Les yeux écarquillés les gens le regardent se mouvoir. Ils ne l'ont jamais vu comme ça, aussi beau, certain murmure qu'il a changé, que ce n'est plus le même. Ils ne savent pas à quel point ils ont raison. Leurs yeux émerveillés se promènent sur son corps vêtu d'une tenue couleur crème, mettant en valeur ses cheveux de nuit.

Puis finalement la lumière s'éteint et la musique se meurt doucement. Tous applaudissent sans même comprendre réellement pourquoi ils ont trouvé cela magnifique.

Il sort de scène et une ombre dans les gradins les plus proches s'éloigne aussi. Personne ne la voit, personne n'y fait attention.

Dans les coulisses, la lumière blanche l'éblouit. Il entre dans sa loge plongée dans la pénombre. Son oreille se tend pour l'entendre arrivé pendant qu'il s'installe devant sa coiffeuse et se démaquille doucement. Seule les lumières autour du miroir sont allumé, il aime cette ambiance de lumière jaune, sereine après un spectacle.

Léger grincement de porte, un léger sourire étire l'un des coins de sa bouche. Des bruits de pas et une forme qui apparaît derrière lui dans le miroir. Deux bras qui entoure sa taille.

« Tu a été magnifique.

-C'est grâce à toi

- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour être parfait.

- Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour être heureux… »

Le danseur se tourna vers son visiteur et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur ses lèvres en un doux baiser qui les fit frissonner tout les deux.

« Je t'aime Uruha…

- Je t'aime aussi Aoi… »

Des mots murmurés aussi légèrement qu'une brise printanière, deux sourires qui se répondent.

Deux cœurs qui guérissent lentement.


End file.
